In Love With A Criminal
by troyellalover96
Summary: What did I get myself into? I knew I should stay away, but I couldn't resist.. Mama I'm in love with a criminal. Rated M for sexual and content, language, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**He is a hustler, he's no good at all..**

Summer was coming to an end and soon school would be starting up again. Oh, the joy of waking of at 5:30 am every week morning was just delightful. As you can see school is not one of my favorite things in life, but then again what kid does enjoy it? Even though I have no issues in school, I mean I'm a straight A student and I do have the friends. It's just I hate having to manage the getting up and dealing with keeping up with the school work. Then there's the other kids who can be a pain in the you know what. But I cope. I was going into my senior year at East High School, the school was decent. I live in the desert also known as Albuquerque, New Mexico. I've lived here almost my entire life, I was born in Detroit Lakes, Minnesota though. There it was green and moist. I can't remember much of it, because my parents and I moved here once I hit 6 years old. I've come to love my surroundings, on the bright side I get a nice tan every summer. Having my brown glowing skin coming back to school each year.

I laid in my bed with my eyes shut and moaned irritated. My alarm clock had went off 5:31 it read as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was still dark outside and it was chilly inside my bedroom. I rolled over from my stomach onto my back and looked at the ceiling as I sighed. All I wanted was to drift back to dreamland and snuggle in my bed. But school would be starting soon and I needed to take a shower, bush my teeth, do my hair, and get dressed. I never have time to eat breakfast I would have to wake up a bit earlier if I wanted the time too. I managed to wait for lunch to come around though. Removing my covers and sitting up on the edge of my bed, slipping my feet into my cozy purple slippers. I walked to my bathroom like a zombie and turned the light switch on. The light burned my eyes for a minute then they adjusted. Looking at the mirror in front of me, I saw my reflection and then reached for my tooth brush. After I finished my brushing and showering I blow dried my brunette hair and left it down in it's curls. Walking to my dresser and deciding what to wear, it was going to be a warm day therefore go for something cool. I picked out a simple baby blue tank top and a pair of light colored jean shorts that measured to my fingertips ( don't wanna break dress code, right?) Going back in the bathroom I applied a small amount of blush and lip gloss. I grabbed my bag full of the supplies I needed and a few personal items, I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I checked the clock and it read 5:55 am. My mother was pouring coffee into mugs for both her and my father who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. They headed out to work around 6 something that's why they were up.

"Gabriella, have a nice sleep?" My mother smiled as she asked.

"Yeah, I better be going. Don't wanna be late the first day back." I faked enthusiasm.

"Have a good day darling." My father told me without even looking from the paper.

"You too daddy. See you guys later tonight." I kissed both their cheeks and was on my way out.

I got into the driver's seat of my white bug and threw my bag in the passengers seat. I put my key in the ignition and was down the street driving to my school. The school was about 20 minutes away from my house and it started at 7:00 sharp. I was never tardy once. Good attendance, good grades, I was a goody good as some people would say. Never getting in trouble and always following the rules. I sometimes wish I could be different to see how the 'bad' side lives, but this was me and I was content. I soon arrived and found a parking space. Getting out and heading into the halls of East High, there were my friends gathered around my locker. I assumed they were waiting for me to arrive.

"Gabby!" one of my friends squealed and ran up to me, hugging me. She had blonde shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, and a petite figure. Her clothes were flashy and expensive, always wearing something pink. It was her signature color, even her car was pink. Her name was Sharpay Evans and she was same age as me.

"Hey Shar." I smiled as she pulled back. "How was Maui?"

"It was fabulous! I wish you could have joined. Ryan was sure missing you." she winked and laughed. Her twin brother Ryan was like obsessed with me ever since I became friends with Sharpay. It was kind of disturbing and annoying. He would always hang around us and just keep asking me random things. He seemed to get nervous around me though, which I found a little cute. Only a little. He once tried asking me out to the movies, but I just came up with an excused saying I was busy with my mom. Lame.

"Whatever, I'm sure he lived." I rolled my eyes as I opened my locker and put my bag in there.

"So what did you do over summer, Gabs?" My other friend asked me while leaning against the lockers beside my own. She was short and had long ruby hair, it was gorgeous. She had green eyes and was a bit chubbier than myself and Sharpay, but not too much. Her name was Allison Dawson.

"It was good I went to the beach, often. My cousin came out and we enjoyed each other's company." I shut my locker and the bell rang.

"Let's get going girls." Sharpay linked arms with the both of us, standing in the middle of course. We all had the same homeroom as we did last year too. Taking our seats, me in front, Sharpay next to me and Allison next to her. We were those inseparable friends that you see. The classroom filled and the teacher soon entered as everyone was seated.

"Ah, welcome to your senior year class! How's it feel? Good? Good." She sat at her desk and made sure everyone was a counted for. "Seems we're missing someone, Mr. Troy Bolton?" she looked around the room awaiting an answer. The class looked along with her and no one spoke.

"I'm here." we all directed our attention to this boy who stood at the door. He had sandy brown hair that swept across his forehead and the most beautiful blue eyes. I swear, they were gorgeous as if you could get lost in them for days. He had a nice built and tanned skin, wearing these dark blue skinny jeans, a black short sleeve shirt, and black vans. He held a black leather jacket in his left hand. What the hell was he doing with that in 100 degree weather?

"A bit late I see, Mr. Bolton." Mrs. Darbus frowned at him. "Take a seat where there's an empty one."

Troy walked down the aisle pass Sharpay and myself, Sharpay checking him out as he passed us. He didn't bother noticing anyone in the room and just took his seat in the back. I glanced back at him and he was leaned back in the chair with his hands in his jean pockets. His eyes were fixed on the teacher looking in boredom as she went on with her 'welcome back' speech. His eyes looked in my direction and I quickly turned my head and bit my bottom lip. I hesitated to look back at the beautiful boy, my eyes found him once again. His attention was directed to his iPhone that he hid from view underneath his desk. He was texting someone and had this intense look on his face. I couldn't help, but wonder who he was talking to. A girlfriend maybe? Or a friend or parent? Sharpay tapped my shoulder lightly and 'psst' me. I snapped out of my thoughts and gaze and looked to her.

"What?" I whispered a bit annoyed.

"I call dibs, just saying." she winked at me, smirking. I just rolled my eyes and smiled a bit in response, he didn't look the type that went for pink girly rich girls. No offence. He looked like one of those guys who was a 'bad-ass'. Or at least thought he was a bad-ass. The class soon ended and my friends and I walked out together.

"So, oh my freaking god. He is fucking gorgeous." Sharpay gushed.

"No kidding, I'd like to help myself to some of that." Allison bit her lip in a sexual way. "Woo."

"He's mine, back the hell off Alli." Sharpay glared at her.

"Just calm down, I doubt he'll go for any of you." I laughed.

"And why not?" they both replied turning to me.

"Did you not see him? Hello, he's one of those guys who probably only dates whores or older chick. Bad-ass chicks." I shrugged. "Ya'know what I'm getting at?"

"I guess, but still you never know unless you try."

"Then go for it Shar, go try." I shook my head with a smile.

"I will, be right back." she grinned and made her way down the hall to Troy who was in his locker.

"Let's go see!" Allison tugged my arm and we walked over to them.

"Um, hi there Troy is it?" Sharpay had a sweet innocent smile plastered on her face. Troy shut his locker and turned his attention to her and licked his lips and had no emotion on his face. He looked her up and down, then spoke.

"Not my type." He said rudely then took a glance at me before turning around and walking away.

"What?" Sharpay practically shouted angrily. "Who the fuck does he think he is? Turning me down? I just said hi. Does he know who I am!"

"Calm down Shar." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "He's an ass."

"But he's so hot." she pouted.

"You'll get over it."

The day went on and Sharpay kept whining about Troy turning her down. She didn't understand it, she thought every guy in the world wanted her. Ridiculous, I know. That's Sharpay for you though. It was soon gym, the last period of the day thank God. I walked out of the girls' locker room wearing my red shorts with a white short sleeve top that read 'East High Wildcats', my hair was tied in a ponytail. This was my class with Ryan, the girls had art class. We were having gym inside today, playing volleyball. She divided us into teams and I was stuck with Ryan too. I sighed and rolled my eyes as he got excited. The net was up and the other team was serving, I was in boredom until a certain blue eyed boy came walking in. He didn't wear the appropriate clothing for the class and he headed toward the bleachers. He sat on the middle row and eyed us as we began playing. I caught his attention again for a second, I felt myself bite my lip as I stared at him. Why was I even paying attention to him? He was rude to my best friend and seemed not my type at all. He was one of those 'bad boys' who didn't give a shit about anything. Then again how could I be a quick judge of character, I was never one to judge a book by it's cover. His eyes moved away from me and I looked to the ground and everything went black.

"Gabriella! Gabby, wake up." I heard a fuzzy voice saying as I opened my eyes up slowly. My head was pounding. The first person I saw was Ryan leaning over me with a worried look on his face. I was on the ground, I remember a ball coming towards me and then boom I was out. The coach helped me up to my feet, there was an ice pack on my head and I held onto it.

"Take this one out Montez." The coach patted my back and blew her whistle. "Alright back to the game!"

"Are you okay?" Ryan walked with me to the bleachers. "Do you hurt?"

"Ryan, I'm okay. Go play." I told him as I sat down. "Please, I'm fine."

"Call if you need anything." he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look of sympathy. I muttered 'wow' as he walked away. The game started back up and I sat there watching on the side lines with a bruised head. I looked to where Troy was sitting and he was texting on his phone once again. Deciding on whether I should go up there and say something to him. I was curious what he would say. Would he just blow me off like Sharpay? But I wasn't looking for a date or nothing. My feet lifted me up and I found myself walking up the bleachers to him, I sat beside him. He looked at me as he put away his phone. He was confused what I was doing next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just sitting." I replied casually.

"Next to me?" his eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Whatever, do what you want." he turned his eyes back to the game. It went silent between the two of us, I was looking to my ice pack as I took it from my head and sat it in my lap.

"You think you're the shit right? You think nobody's good enough for you." I blurted out.

"What the fuck?" he looked at me. "Where do you get off talking to me like that?"

"It's the truth. That's why you turned my friend down so rudely. I mean look at you."

"I don't think I'm the shit. Your friend, was just annoying. I mean look at her." he had a smug look on his face.

"See.. asshole. Just what I expected." I folded my arms and got up. I was on my way back down as I heard the coach say wrap it up, it was almost time to go.

"Wait." he caught up to me at the floor and grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me." I yanked my arm away, furious and disgusted.

"I didn't mean that about your friend. On the contrary, I don't think I'm better than anyone." he had an apologetic look on his face.

"Fine, I believe you." I nodded in understanding. "But why won't you go out with her?" I was curious.

"It's not good for me to get into a relationship." he explained. "Plus.. she's really not my type." he gave me a half smile.

"I kinda guessed that." I smiled back.

"See ya." he began headed toward the exit doors. Until I stopped him.

"Why isn't it good for you to get into a relationship?" maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was just me being nosy. Or maybe it was me asking for my own benefit.

"Let's just say.." he looked at me and smirked. "I'm a criminal." he winked at me and walked out.

I bit my bottom lip as I stared out the window of the door. He was a criminal? What was that suppose to mean though? I wanted to know more, he was.. intriguing. But yet I knew he was not good news, not at all. Something told me to stay away, you'll just get yourself into trouble if you bother with him. I didn't care, I wanted to know Troy Bolton.


	2. I Wanna Know You

**I know you told me I should stay away**...

It was the second day of school since getting back from summer vacation. I had walked the halls of East High to my locker, grabbing my journal from my bag that was now in my locker. I was alone I had assumed Sharpay was off either fixing her make up making sure she's 'gorgeous'. Or she was flirting with other seniors. Typical Shar. While shutting my locker I noticed a certain blue eyed boy walking down the hall towards me. I tried to look away, but no such luck. It was like something about him pulled you in, his eyes, his smirk, his perfect hair. Just everything was alluring. I sound obsessed right? I know stupid Gabby getting caught up in someone who probably doesn't even give two shits about me. He shoved his hands in his denim jeans and had a half smirk on his beautiful face as he got closer to me. I stared in awe and I could feel it was getting hard to breathe. I was prepared to say something to him, but he walked right on pass me. I swallowed hard and felt a bit of disappointment as I turned my head and looked as he walked along. He glanced back at me and shot me a cute smile. Feeling my cheeks go red as I turned away and smiled to myself. I was acting like some middle school girl with a crush on the most popular guy in school. In this case he was just the new hot bad-ass and I was the naive innocent girl. There was something about him that made me go nuts.

It was first period the class I had with Sharpay and Allison. Also the boy known as Troy Bolton. I took my seat in between my friends and greeted them with a friendly smile. This was our World History class, where we learned about shit happening back in the old days, like way back then and what's happening now. The classroom was filled with laughing and talking. I awaited for Troy to enter the class, but it was 2 minutes until the bell rang and still no sign of him.

"So Gabs Ryan told me you and Troy were talking yesterday in gym?" Sharpay rested her arm on the desk with her cheek on her hand.

"Um, yeah we didn't really have much of a conversation. Just whatever." I shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Right. He seems like a bastard, so I suggest you stay away." I could hint a bit of jealous in her tone as she spoke those words.

"Of course, but I don't think he's that bad. He's okay." I explained.

"You're not his type." she rolled her eyes.

"Never said I wanted to be anyways." I frowned as I turned my attention to the clock hanging on the wall. I exhaled deeply and the bell rang, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a figure walking into class. Noticing all the girls looking at him I did as well. There he came walking in with his jacket in one hand and a backpack on his shoulder. He took a seat in the back as he did in every class I had with him. I could tell he wasn't into the whole learning/paying close attention thing.

"There's your boyfriend Gabby." Allison snickered.

"Shut up Alli." I snapped.

"As if." I heard Sharpay whisper under her breath with a bit of a laugh. She always became jealous when it came to guys liked either Allison or myself instead of her. The teacher came walking in with a coffee mug in one hand and some papers in the other. He stood in front of the class and looked over his glasses at us all. Mr. Sharp then took a stand behind his desk and in front of the board and began teaching our new lesson for the week. In the middle of class everyone turned to look at Troy as his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Mr. Bolton please put away your phone and turn it off." Mr. Sharp asked with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Uh.." Troy was looking at his phone. "Sorry, I gotta.. go." he got up grabbing his bag and swinging it on his shoulder walking out rather quickly of the room.

"Now that we're through with that interruption. Let's continue shall we." Mr. Sharp went straight back into the lesson.

"What was that about?" Allison whispered to both me and Shar.

"Who cares." Sharpay answered in boredom. I cared. I wanted to know what was up, I was curious what was so damn important he had to leave in the middle of school. Was his mother in the hospital or some serious shit like that? Or was it just something meaningless like meeting up with his drug dealer? Haha, no. I zoned out and became deep in my thoughts with the mysterious Troy. I snapped out of it as I heard the bell go off and Allison telling me 'let's go'. We all got up and walked to our next classes.

As soon as lunch came around Troy appeared back at East High. Whatever he was doing must of got taken care of. He stood outside leaning against the window of the cafeteria. I walked to my usual table with my tray of food. I set it on the table and decided if I wanted to stay or go out there and find out where he went off to.

"Earth to Gabriella." Sharpay nearly shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" I looked at her.

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and looked back at Troy. "Er, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Nowhere.. be back." I smiled at them and walked to the door that lead outside. I took a look at the boy who was smoking a cigarette staring into space. I opened the door and walked near him, he looked over at me once he heard the door close shut. He took one last drag and threw his cancer stick onto the ground crushing it with his shoe.

"You stalking me or something?" he pushed his self off the glass and turned his body toward me.

"It's not considered stalking when we go to the same school." I almost laughed a bit.

"Okay? What you doing out here?" he folded his arms.

"Enjoying the scenery." I bit my tongue on how wrong that sounded.

"Really? You like what you see?" he smirked in amusement.

"Of course I love looking at the trees." I replied nervous.

"Right.." his smirk faded. "I'm going to get back inside."

"Before you do.. I just wanted to ask" I paused. "where exactly did you run off to this morning?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." he answered seriously.

"Ha, sure." I was scared at the serious face he made. "Guess I'll never know?"

"Bingo." he unfolded his arms and passed me to the door. He walked back inside and I stood there looking out to the street.

I went through my classes and finally made it to Gym, I waited for this all day. Maybe I could get close to him again? I hoped for it. I wanted to be close to him. The class was outside today doing whatever we wanted to. Girls usually walked around together in the field while the guys played basketball. I came out looking for Troy and there he was standing alone at the wall.

"Such the loner." I smiled as I approached him.

"It's best that way." he replied not looking at me.

"Because you're a criminal right?" I touched his arm and backed my hand away quickly.

He looked at his arm then at me. "Yeah." he laughed under his breath.

"Troy.." I looked down at my fumbling fingers the back at him. "I wanna know you."

"No, you don't." his eyes connected with mine.

"You can't answer for me."

"Just stay away alright?" he broke out of the connection and looked the other way.

"Never." I wrapped my index finger loosely around his pinky. I admittedly gained back his attention, it was shock and anxious. I didn't let go though, he licked his lips. Smiling at him softly as our eyes connected once again. His eyes were calm and vulnerable.

"You'll regret it." he moved away his hand.

"We'll see." I continued smiling.

"Curiosity killed the cat, just remember that." he shot me one of those fascinating half smiles.

"Good thing I'm not a cat." I laughed. I know how stupid was that? So lame.

"Good thing.." he nodded.

The class soon came to an end as did school. I told the girls I'd catch up with them tomorrow, I was walking with Troy outside. He agreed to give me a lift home since I had my father drop me off today. we approached his rundown motorcycle. To be honest I wasn't surprised when I saw what he drove everyday. It suited him very well, going along with the whole bad-ass look. He got on and handed me his helmet.

"What no protection for you?" I grabbed it from his hand and put it on.

"I'm good." he smiled and reached his hands up helping me get it on straight and buckle it up.

"Does it look good?" I laughed.

"Perfect." he winked. "Now get on."

"Okay, okay. Just don't kill me." I got on behind him.

"Just hold onto me tightly." he put his hands on the handles and his foot on the petal. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my chin on his shoulder, I bit my lip hard as he turned the gas. Couldn't believe I was actually on the back of a motorcycle with a guy I just met yesterday and he was supposedly a 'criminal' as he said. Ha. He kicked the bike stand up and started riding. I wanted to scream of how terrified yet thrilled I was. It was such an adrenaline rush, I loved it. My hair blew in the wind and I was laughing and so was he. We soon arrived at my house and he parked. I got off of the bike and so did he.

"That was such a rush." I took off the helmet and shook my hair.

"Maybe we can do it some other time?" he gave me a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled back and gave him back his helmet.

"Better be going." he got back on and put on the helmet.

"See you tomorrow." I so desperately wanted to kiss his cheek, hug him, touch him, anything to come into contact with him. It was way too soon though and I doubt he even liked me in any sort of way, maybe just as a friend or someone to chill with at school now. He gave me one of those famous winks of his and jetted off. I stood there watching him go and grinning. As I was walking into my house I was excepting to be alone because my parents worked until 7:00 pm every week night. But there stood my mom by the window of the living room. She had her arms folded and had an intense look on her face. Oh, fuck. Not good.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, what the hell were you doing?"

"What do you mean mama?" I asked dumbly.

"You know exactly what I mean. Riding on some motorcycle with some.. who is he?" she yelled in anger.

"He's new." I scratched my neck.

"He's trouble that's what he is." she began walking into the kitchen.

"You don't even know him!" I practically yelled defensively as I followed her.

"Don't raise your voice to me young lady." she was now stirring what I assumed was noodles for spaghetti.

"I'm sorry."

"You can't get involved with boys or people like that. You're a good girl Gabriella, don't go down the wrong road now."

"I won't. He's okay I swear he's not bad." I took a seat on the counter.

"I don't trust him." she shook her head. "Please, I'm only looking out for you. Stay away."

"Fine, I will." I hopped off the counter and kissed her cheek and went to my bedroom. Stay away? I couldn't. I lied to my mother for the first time, but I had to do it I wanted to be with him. He made me go mad and feel alive. He made me feel something new, something good. It's like now that I know him, I don't wanna live without him. Weird? I don't give a fuck. He seemed dangerous and adventurous. He excited me. He was mysterious and captivating. I needed more of him, I wanted to know everything about him.

* * *

This chapter kinda sucked, but I hope you guys like it! Review please? I love reading your guys comments, they mean a lot. It means people actually read and like my stuff. To be noted, yes Gabriella and Troy might move a little fast, but trust me it will be all good and thrilling. And I'm probably going to continue with my old stories again! After a couple years... haha, sorry. If you haven't read them, do! okay bye.

REVIEW! PLEASE!

xo troyellalover96 xo


	3. The Mystery Behind Troy

**He's a rebel with a tainted heart...**

Once I had arrived the next afternoon to school, I found Troy standing beside my locker. Finding myself smiling softly with a warm heart. He always seemed to look so beautiful no matter what he wore, what he said or did. There was something special about this boy, something amazing. I grew very fond of him in the very short time we spent together. It was insane and I didn't care. Troy Bolton was someone I could find myself getting attached to.. as if I'm not already. I walked to him and opened my locker, while keeping my attention full on him. He looked at me and licked his lips, I bit my tongue and forced to look away as I put my things into the locker. He was flawless, even if he did have imperfections. He seemed perfect to me.

"Where were you?" He shut my locker once I finished with it.

"I had to help my mother get to work which is across town." I continued. "Her car broke down, therefore we took mine."

"Alright," He grabbed the books that I held out of my grasp. "Ill take this for you."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "I knew you weren't such a bad guy."

"Little do you know darling." He mumbled.

"Let's just get to class shall we." I looked away from him as we headed down the hall.

The day dragged along, Troy and myself found amusement in each other. Spending our classes and lunch talking, he wasn't much of a talker though. I'd ask him things and he'd just answer, or I talked about some shit and he just nodded his head and did the occasional 'mhm' or 'okay'. It somewhat annoyed me that he couldn't really open up with me about anything. But I'd find someway of getting him to speak with me. When it came around gym time he was no where to be found. Looks like he just ditched out and left to do who knows what or maybe to do who knows who. I felt some sort of jealousy every time I thought of him with another girl. I didn't want him with someone else.. I wanted him to be here with me. I want him to enjoy my company and love being around me as much as I loved spending time with him. Alright, I know I'm sounding a bit obsessive and shit, but I like the guy. It may be dumb as fuck for me to be getting this attached when I just met the dude, but he was something different. Something out of the ordinary and he made me interested. ..The school day came to an end and I headed out to my car when I saw my friends approaching me.

"Gabs!" Sharpay came up from behind me smiling.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as they followed me to my car.

"Nothing much, what's up with you... and Mr. Troy Bolton?" Allison was grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh, nothing we're friends." I shrugged.

"Friends with benefits." Sharpay snorted.

"What? No, no way!" I had a disgusted face. But then again... No. Gabriella get your mind out of the gutter.

"Okay, damn calm down."

"Sorry, but we're just friends." I explained.

"Alright, but tomorrow hang out with us instead of spending all your time with him?" Allison asked.

"Sure, talk later." I got into my car and turned the radio on to my station and drove off.

The next day came fast and I looked around for Troy when I first got to school, but no luck. I headed off to class with Sharpay and Allison, as we talked I couldn't help, but wait for him to come walking in that door. I was distracted these past three days now because of him. I couldn't get him out of my thoughts and it was a little scary how occupied my mind was with this boy. There was no sign of him the whole period and I assumed he was ditching, of course. The rebel was getting sick of our school already. I hung out with the girls all day long and caught up with them. Apparently Sharpay is starting to date a college guy.. how thrilling! Hint of sarcasm there. Allison has already planned her winter break going to the mountains. As for me? I'm caught with some guy who is obviously not caught up in me the pathetic life. Sigh. High school drama is so overrated. Once school was finally over with I went home to my empty house. I did my homework and cleaned around the house. Now I was lying on my bed reading Catching Fire from the Hunger Games series. I was almost finished with the first chapter(I just got it) when my phone went off. I put the book down, sat up and reached for my black blackberry. A number I did not recognize popped up, I pressed Talk and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, curious just to see who it was.

"Gabriella.." I heard the deep husky voice say my name. The voice was familiar, it was him.

"Troy? Is that you? How did you get my number?" No, I had not given my number to him just yet by the way.

"Not important." he switched the topic. "Listen, I need you. I'm stuck somewhere and I need a ride."

"Where are you?" it shot shivers down my spine when he said 'I need you.'

"The jail down at fourth I think it is." he answered. "Please come?"

"Er, I'll be right there." I hung up and got my keys from my dresser top. Rushing down the stairs and outside to my car, getting in and driving off. While driving down there I wondered what the fuck he was doing at a jail? Was he in trouble? Wasn't he still a minor or had he turned 18 already? Maybe he spent the night and today in jail from whatever he did yesterday he left school for. But what possibly could he done? To be honest, I didn't know if I wanted to find out. I soon pulled up in the parking lot and I seen him standing there talking on his phone. Once he saw me he hung up and ran over to my car and got in.

"Don't ask any question." he demanded.

"I kinda have a right, you did call for me to pick you up.. at jail?" I turned off my car and looked at him.

"Let's just go, please. I don't wanna talk about this shit with you." he snapped.

"Too bad, I need some kind of answer. Come on Troy, I won't judge or tell." I promised.

"I'll just walk or take a bus." he put his hand on the door handle, about to get out.

"Troy.." I grabbed his arm. "Please."

His eyes met mine in all seriousness. "You don't want to know, trust me. And once you hear it you'll just want to know more."

"I can handle it though. I swear I won't ask unless you want to tell." I let go of his arm.

"Fine..." he took his hand off the handle and sat back, looking away from me.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"I got caught in this drug house, selling meth and dope. Shit like that, I also was high as a mother fucking kite." he said that last part with a curve in his lip, smirking.

"They arrested you? How did you get out though?" I was surprisingly calm.

"My.. a friend bailed me out." he glanced at me and looked out the side window.

"Where am I driving you to?" I started the car back up again.

"You those apartments by the walmart near the school?"

"Yeah, alright." I began driving that way. I was wondering whether I should ask more? Then again he asked me not to and I did promise him I wouldn't. But I needed more answers, he was right. That wasn't enough. It seemed he was hiding a lot more from me.. from everybody. He was involved in drugs.. what else was he involved in? Robbery? Drinking? What? I was determined to find out more at a different point in time. Until then I was going to get closer to him, then maybe he will let me inside and trust me. I parked in front of the gates that entered inside the apartment complex. He was about to get out, but looked at me.

"Thanks." he looked at me, he had a look of vulnerability.

"Anytime." I smiled.

"Next time I'll try not to get you into this."

"Don't worry." I bit my lip and out of nowhere I seen my hand go up and touch his cheek. It was like I lost control of my body of what I was doing.

"I'll see you." It was if he didn't mind my movements. He got out of the car and shut the door, heading off hoping the wall. I sighed heavily and made my way back home. My parents should be home soon, I couldn't let them know I was out and what I was doing. If they knew.. no good would come from it. I parked and ran inside, going up to my bedroom.

It was 11:00 pm that night, my parents had gotten home and were getting ready for bed. I was taking a nice bubble bath with my headphones in my ears which connected to my iPod. By 11:20 I got out, dried off and went to my bedroom wrapped in my silk red robe as I went to my dresser to find myself some pajamas. I picked out some black short shorts with a white tank top to go with and my underwear of course. I was about to get dressed and go to bed, until I heard little pebbles it sounded like being thrown at my window. I had a balcony, I opened the door and stepped out onto it and looked down, seeing a familiar pair of bright blue eyes looking up at me. I gasped as I found Troy there, what the hell? It's nearly midnight and he's here?

"Can I come up?" he shouted in a whisper.

"Um.." I thought for a minute, looking to my door in my bedroom. "Sure!"

"Be right up." he climbed up the tree and onto my balcony and stood in front of me. He smelled of smoke and alcohol, his hair was a mess and he looked a mess. I guess I didn't realize how unbathed he was in the dark.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked nervous. I had not realized I was still in just my robe when I told him to come up. I took both sides of the top opening of it and pulled them closed tightly.

"Thought we could hang out?" he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's almost midnight.. I meant during the day." I giggled a little.

"Should I leave?" he pointed his thumb directing it behind him.

"No, it's fine.. have you showered?" I plugged my nose for dramatic affect.

"Ha, no actually. Not since yesterday morning and I've been through hell since then." he headed inside my room. Troy Bolton was in my bedroom right now.. oh god.

"Maybe you should. You can use my bathroom if you want?" I suggested, hoping he would.

"Uh, okay." he nodded.

"Just go on in and I'm sure you know how to work a shower." I put two thumbs up and smiled big. Dork.

"Be out in a few." he went in and closed the door.

"Oh my god." I turned around and quickly got dressed in my clothes I had picked out. Now I was panicking because hello Troy Bolton, the guy I'm pretty much obsessed with is in my bathroom.. taking a freaking shower! Then he would come out and I wanted to know more about him, but no. I couldn't not now. Soon he did come out and his hair was damp, he wore only his jeans and held his shirt in his hand. Could someone be anymore gorgeous? I think not. How badly I just wanted him near me, near my body. I wanted to touch him and.. stop it!

"Nice shower." he shook his hair and it swept to the side.

"Uh huh." I nodded, I felt flustered.

"You okay?" he took a step near me.

"Perfectly fine." I assured him, yeah right. You're standing there half naked and asking if I'm fine?

"Another thing.." he looked down to his shirt. "Mind if I stay the night?"

"Why? Don't you have a home?" I was now confused.

"Of course. I just.. can I?" he looked back to me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Just be out of here by 4 am so my parents won't catch you in here?"

"Sure thing."

"Tell me.. something? Anything." I asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Gabriella, you promised." I seen frustration take him over.

"You gotta give me something more here Troy." Didn't he?

"I can't." he sat on my bed and looked away, looking all around my room.

"Why not?" I got closer to him.

"Complicated." he sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Plus, you can't get involved."

"You're into drugs I know that much, what else is there? What is so bad?" I now stood only inches away from him.

"Leave it, before you really do get into trouble." he looked up at me with serious eyes.

"I'll leave it for now." I bit my lip as I looked down at him.

"You're stubborn." he rolled his eyes.

"So are you." I smiled.

"You should get to bed." he stood up and now we were so close. Our bodies, there was almost no gap.

"Yea-ah.." my eyes wondered looking down at his shirtless body. I found it hard to breath, a lump filled my throat. I found his eyes once more and they were staring back into mine, he looked so irresistible. Those lips, eyes, body. I wanted him, I desired him. Feeling him getting closer and leaning down, I shut my eyes slowly and tilted my head up. I felt his hot breath on me and the side of his nose touch mine. This was it. I was going to kiss Troy. I got goosebumps and my heart was going a rapid speed. I was yearning for it.

"Goodnight." he whispered and I no longer felt him near me. I opened my eyes in embarrassment, he wasn't going to kiss me. I was looking all ready and set, then he just walks away? How humiliating. I was rather disappointed, he laid down on the floor with his arms behind his head. I looked down at him and sighed quietly. Turning off the lights and climbing into my bed I laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about that almost kiss.

* * *

Was it good huh? I tried to make it interesting. Gabriella is slowly getting around to Troy. Next chapter be out soon! Give me some reviews!

REVIEW! PLEASE!

xo troyellalover xo


	4. Breaking The Rules

**Even I know this ain't smart..**

It was Friday, finally the first week of school was coming to a close. I could sleep in once again and do nothing for two days if I wanted to. The only bad thing was I wouldn't be able to see Troy for hours like at school. I was planning on asking if he wanted to hang out this weekend, but he probably had better things to do.. or maybe worse things. Like getting into more trouble with the law? God, I hope not. I would be worried if I didn't know what he was doing. He needed to stay out of mischief, maybe the only way that could happen is if he spent the days with me. I ran into him on my way out of school. He wore a dark blue shirt and over that he wore a black hoodie. He wore the schools gym shorts which were red and wore a pair of black checkered vans. He truly did look cute in anything he wore. His eyes blue as ever, his hair was a bit messy.

"Hey." he shot me a small smile.

"Hi." I smiled back, moving my hair behind my ear.

"So, I was wondering you doing anything tomorrow?" holy shit was he asking me out?

"Uh, nope. Free as a bird." I replied anxiously.

"Great, wanna maybe hang?"

"Yes." I nodded, acting calm on the outside but a bit wild inside.

"I'll pick you up around 12 then." he turned and walked out the doors.

Biting my lip as I gazed after him. I couldn't believe what just happened, he had asked me out. Wasn't that him asking me out? I don't know and I don't care. He wanted to spend time with me and I was ecstatic because of that. Finally, maybe tomorrow I could get some real answers out of him. Or maybe tomorrow.. I could make my move. If I waited for him to make one I wasn't sure how long that would take or if he would ever make one. I needed and desired for his touch. His taste. His all.

It was that evening and I was lying on my bed, my stomach laying flat on my mattress as I flipped through this magazine. The girls were gorgeous and seemed to have no flaws, but I knew better. Nobody's perfect not even famous people. They have their imperfections too. I tucked my hair behind my ear and read an article. A knock on my door and I heard my mother on the other side of it.

"Come in!" I told her, closing the magazine and sitting up Indian style.

"Hey Gabriella, I need to talk to you." she came in and took a seat next to me.

"What's up?" I looked at her.

"This weekend your father and I are going up to visit your grandfather." she explained. You see my grandpa lived a day away from us and he was getting sick. So, my parents would go visit when they had the chance to. I never wanted to go with because I couldn't stand seeing him sitting their just dying. Therefore my parents didn't bother asking if I wanted to tag along.

"Oh, alright when are you leaving? Tomorrow?"

"Well, yes. We'll be back home sometime Monday, you gonna be okay?"

"You know I will be." I smiled.

"Good." she hugged me. "Now get some sleep and you know the rules while we're away."

"No parties. No boys. No fires." I laughed. "Goodnight mom."

"Night hunny." she got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I got myself ready for bed and slid under the covers. I read my book for a good 30 minutes then shut off the light and went to sleep.

The sun shined through my balcony doors and I groaned, covering my eyes. I sat up and yawned as I removed the covers. My parents should have gone by now, it was 8:00 in the morning. I got up and went to the shower preparing myself for today. Once I was dressed I went to my mirror and applied a bit of blush, eye-liner, and lip-gloss. I made sure my hair was perfectly done and I sprayed a bit of perfume on my neck. I smiled and left the bathroom. Today was the day, I would spend it with Troy. I wondered what he had planned for us? Maybe he didn't have anything and would leave it up to me? Who cares! I sat around the house and watched TV while I waited for noon to roll around. Once I heard a knock on the door I shot up from where I sat and went to answer the door. There he stood with his hands in his black and grey plaid shorts. He stood 3 inches taller than me and had a smile on his face. I smiled back at him as my eyes lite up in excitement.

"Afternoon Mrs. Montez." he winked.

"Same to you Mr. Bolton." I stepped aside so he could come inside.

"What are you watching?" he asked as he shut the door.

"Nothing, boring shit." I shrugged, turning off the TV.

"Ready for today?" he looked at me.

"Yeah, where we going?" I was eager to know.

"Beach. Get ready."

"Uh.. alright." I ran up to my room putting on my shorts along with a sweatshirt. Underneath was my bikini. I came running downstairs and we walked out to a jeep?

"This is yours?" I asked curious as he opened my door for me.

"No, a friend lent it to me." he shut my door as soon as I was in.

The beach was an hour away from my house so we had a while in the car together. It was silent after the first 10 minutes of the ride, the rest of the way I just sat there enjoying the breeze. Soon we arrived and he parked. We both got out and went walking onto the sand, the beach was beautiful today. There was a slight breeze along with sunny skies and calm waves. I took off my flip flops and picked them up. I loved the feeling of sand in between your toes. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air and my hair was blowing back gently as the breeze blew through it. Once I opened my eyes I noticed Troy staring at me with a cute little smile.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing." he shook his head. "Wanna go pick a spot to sit?"

"Sit? I thought we were swimming?" I took off my sweatshirt revealing my yellow and white flowered bikini top.

"Um.. yeah, I think I'll just sit this one out." he sounded as if he had trouble finding his words as he looked toward the water and rubbed the back of his neck. I giggled softly.

"You're no fun." I shoved him playfully.

"Ha, sure." he grinned and walked down toward the water then took a seat.

"I don't wanna leave you lonely here." I looked down at him.

"I'll be fine." he looked up at me.

"Okay, be right back." I slid off my shorts and ran into the water, it felt refreshing and thrilling. I dove into the water and swam underneath it, it was amazing. Once out of the water I came walking toward Troy. I noticed him bite his lip as I approached him soaking wet, ringing out my hair.

"Enjoying the view are we?" I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

"You bet." he got up and moved close to me. Looking down into my eyes, he leaned down and said in my ear, "Come on, I wanna show you something."

"Erm, alright." I nodded. He took my hand into his, our fingers intertwined. I felt a rush of adrenaline overwhelm my body at his touch. He took me into a cave that was made of rock. There was a little sand surrounding water that washed in there. I looked around, it looked pretty.

"This is amazing." I commented.

"Yeah, I like it." he let my hand go and I felt a bit of disappointment. "The only place I can be alone."

"What? Is this like your secret get away?" I dragged my fingers along the walls of the cave and looked at him.

"I guess you can say that." he smiled at me. "So, you like it?"

"Definitely." I kicked water with my foot and walked back to him. "I'm happy you can share another one of your secrets with me."

"Luckily this secret isn't so bad." he touched my cheek.

"I'm sure the rest aren't so terrible either." I connected my eyes with his. I loved doing this, it was like intimate.

"Don't be so sure." he moved his hand away.

"Why won't you share your secrets?" I took a seat in the sand.

"You wouldn't like them. Plus you can't get too involved. It's dangerous territory." he took a seat next to me.

"I can handle anything." I put my hand on his arm, which rested on his knee.

"I'm certain you can." he looked at me.

"Then why not share?"

"I don't wanna get you involved because I don't want you end up getting hurt." he looked down at the sand.

"Don't worry about me.." I scooted myself closer to him.

"It's too late now." he stood back up. "Let's go."

With that we walked out of there and back to the jeep. That was the last time we spoke until we arrived to my house. He opened my door and I stepped out, he escorted me to the door. Troy was ready to leave, but I didn't want him to. I tugged his arm before he could get away.

"Come in." I demanded. "My parents aren't home." What was I getting at with that?

"I have to be somewhere." he pulled out of my grip. His eyes were distant.

"Please." I begged.

His eyes searched mine. "Okay." he came in and shut the door.

"Hungry or thir-" he cut me off.

"No."

"My room?" I put one foot on the step as I pointed upstairs.

"Sure." he followed behind me to my bedroom. The door closed.

"So..?" I faced him and bit my bottom lip. I walked near him nervously, I knew this was wrong. I had a boy in my house, there goes one rule. My parents would kill me if they found out, especially since it's a boy my mother doesn't approve of. But at this moment I didn't give a fuck, I just needed him near. We were truly alone now, the house was empty. Only Troy and me. This wasn't a good idea, I would never in a million years thinking of doing anything with a guy while alone in my bedroom. I never even had a boyfriend alone in here. Here Troy was not even a boyfriend more of a friend, not even. I wasn't sure what we were to each other. He made me confused and insane.

"We shouldn't do this." his thumb found my lips and ran it across them softly.

"Do what?" I knew exactly what.

"Don't play dumb." he gave me a crooked smirk.

"It's okay." I spoke softly and put my hand on his chest and looked up at him. He glided his fingers down my arm which made me shiver and slid his arm around my waist. He pulled me closer leaving no gap between us now. I looked to his lips, they looked so soft and kissable. I grew weak in the knees as he caress my cheek. I moved my hand to the back of his neck and he leaned down slowly his eyes shut as our lips collided, mine fluttered then finally closed. Our lips parted with each others moving together. It shot a sensation through me, pleasure and happiness. This is what I waited for and let me tell you, it was worth the wait. His lips were soft and his kiss was passionate. I felt his hand move higher and it lifted my shirt a little as doing so. I moved my hand from his neck to his back and he moved his other one to my cheek. Deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue inside, it explored my mouth and I collided my tongue with his. He tasted so sweet. I moaned softly into his mouth and he pushed my back against the door and there was a bang when I hit it. I didn't care about the little pain I felt from it, I just continued kissing the boy I yearned for. I didn't know how far he wanted this to go and I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop if it reached the full length of it. The kiss became more intense and lustful, it felt 100 degrees in my room. He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist, he held onto me and laid me on the bed. He climbed on top of me, our lips never parted. I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed down my jaw. I bit down on my lip hard as his hands traveled up my shirt, but I stopped him. I pushed him off me gently and sat up.

"What's a matter?" he looked at me.

"Nothing.. I just don't feel comfortable with going that far." I replied shyly.

"I see." he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer. "It's alright."

"You sure?" I looked to him.

"We had our first kiss, I don't think that should also lead to sex either." he laughed.

"Yeah, just a little too fast I'd say." I laughed with him.

"Just a little." he buried his face in my neck and inhaled my scent.

"What does this make us now?" I questioned.

"Uh," he looked at me and removed his arm. "What do you want us to be?"

"Well.. you know.." I shrugged, I couldn't find the right words.

"No I don't." he joked.

"Shut up." I smiled a bit.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he facial expression turned serious.

"I think so." I leaned my forehead against his and our noses touched. "Do you?"

"I'm attracted to you, I have been since the first day." he admitted.

"Is that a yes?" I brushed the side of my nose against his.

"Yeah, I believe it is." he leaned in and our lips met once again. This was a sweet short kiss though.

"I really like you Troy Bolton." we laid down, his arms wrapped around me.

"I like you too Gabriella Montez." he looked to the ceiling. "So much it scares the shit outta me."

* * *

I loved writing this chapter! I hope you love reading it. Give me reviews guys?

REVIEW! PLEASE!

xo troyellalover96 xo


	5. Secrets Left Untold

**He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable..**

The rest of the weekend Troy and I spent together. We seemed inseparable, I never wanted him to leave my side and it seemed he didn't want that either. On Sunday morning though I found myself in bed alone and he didn't show back up until late afternoon. I was a little mad with him because he didn't leave a note or anything. Then when he said sorry and kissed my neck softly, I melted and just forgave him. Whenever he kissed me, wherever he kissed me my brain would turn off. I couldn't think of anything, just his lips on my body. He was addictive. My very own drug. I could never get enough of him. He left that evening. Today was Monday, back to school. I was surprisingly excited to get to school that meant I got to see Troy again. I was waiting at my locker for him. We agreed to meet here and walk into class together. There he was and my heart skipped a beat as he came in front of me. He wore sunglasses and I could sense he was irritated with something by just the way he acted.

"Hey are you okay?" I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Yeah." he nodded, not showing any emotion.

"You can tell me anything." I looked sympathetic.

"I said I'm okay." his voice filled with irritation. "Let's get to class."

"Alright." My smile faded and my heart drop. Was he mad at me? If so why?

We walked into class and he dropped my hand then sat behind me. I didn't turn back to look at him, I was afraid he'd snap again. All during class I couldn't help, but think if I did something to upset him. Was it because I didn't want to go all the way? The again he did seem perfectly fine with that and to understand where I was coming from. I did nothing wrong. Yet, he was treating me like.. like the weekend never even happened. He seemed distant and harsh. I've never seen him like that, not even when I was asking him those questions. Once class had ended he walked right pass me and out of class. I felt ignored and worthless to him at this moment. I walked quickly after him and caught up.

"Troy." I grabbed his arm.

"What?" he turned to me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I folded my arms.

"Nothing, alright?" he looked around and back toward me. "I'll speak to you later."

"No, you'll speak to me right here and now." I demanded.

"Gabriella, nothings wrong. Now drop it."

"I know you and you're mad about something." I reached out for his hand, but he moved it away.

"You don't know shit about me." his face was near mine when he spoke. "Now leave me the fuck alone."

"Never." I swallowed hard and was a little scared.

"Whatever." he turned and stormed out the double doors that lead outside into the parking lot.

I looked around and noticed some people staring then continue what they were doing before. I tucked my hair behind my ear and bit my lip. Walking to my next class with my head down low and slumped into my seat. This weekend was perfect and now our relationship seem to turn into a nightmare over night. I wouldn't let my heart get the best of me now, it was screaming out for him. It was aching and I just wanted to go home and lay in bed, not wanting to get up for a while. Lunch came around and I sat alone at a table picking at my food with the fork. I was lost far away in thought of what happened this morning in the hallway. _"You don't know shit about me." "Now leave me the fuck alone." _The words stung a bit. He never snapped at me like that before. What was going through his mind?

"Gabs.." I snapped out of it when I heard my friend say my name. It was Sharpay.

"Oh, hey Shar." I forced a small smile.

"I heard about your little scene with Troy Bolton in the hall." she took a seat across from me.

"Of course you did." I rolled my eyes and put down my fork.

"I guess that little fantasy didn't last to long huh?" she smirked.

"Shut up." I scoffed.

"Don't need to be a bitch because your boyfriend dumped you."

"You don't know anything Sharpay." I got up.

"I know he's not good news Gabriella." she looked up at me with seriousness.

"So do I." I stormed out of the cafeteria.

After school I drove by the apartment complex that I had once dropped Troy off at after I picked him up from jail. I parked on the side of the street and seen a man standing on the sidewalk smoking a cigarette. He looked filthy and wore awful clothing, his arms were covered in tattoos and he looked like he hadn't showered in days. Yup, looks like somebody Troy would associate with. I walked up to him nervously. He looked at me with a big grin as he exhaled the smoke.

"Hello darling." he spoke with a southern accent.

"Hi.." I waved the smoke out of my face. "Do you anybody named Troy Bolton?"

"Ha." he flicked his cigarette into the street. "Ah, yeah Troy."

"So obviously you do." I tugged at my shirt uncomfortable. "Do you know where he might be?"

"Nope, haven't seen him for a few days. What are you doing with a punk like that anyways?"

"He's not a punk." I said defensively.

"You should be hanging out with the big boys sweetheart." he moved closer to me with a smirk. He smelled of alcohol.

"I have to go now." I pushed him away and walked back to my car.

That was my only lead on where Troy could possibly be. God, that was the kind of people he hung out with. What the hell did he enjoy of that? The drugs and partying? Must be. I drove back to my house and ran to my bedroom. I fumbled through my bag looking for my phone and when I found it I was ready to call Troy.. only to remember he never even gave me his number. Yet he knew mine. I groaned in frustration and fell back on my bed. As it got darker I grew angrier. My head was swarming with thoughts of him and his secret life. He couldn't share anything with me yet he could 'almost' sleep with me. He made me so mad, but at the same time I just wanted him here so he could hold me in his arms. My cell phone went off and I answered.

"Hello?" I pressed the blackberry to my ear.

"Come outside?" It was Troy.

"Okay." I hung up and grabbed my jacket then headed downstairs. My parents were sleeping, they were exhausted from the trip. I opened the door quietly and stepped outside, shutting it behind me. Troy's facial expression looked.. sad. I noticed he had a black eye on his left eye. That's why he wore sunglasses today then. His eyes were bloodshot, he had been doing something. I just wanted to run in his arms and hug him tightly. I had to push that feeling aside though. I needed to straighten some shit out first.

"Why Troy?" I asked him, he knew what I meant.

"I'm sorry.. I was just so fucking angry. I took it out on you." he spoke softly.

"You hurt me by doing so." I neglected from looking into his eyes.

"I don't know what to say." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You should go then." I regretted speaking those words the second they came out.

"Do you really want me to?" he looked hurt.

"I-I.." I shook my head and sighed. "Troy I don't wanna be in a relationship that's full of secrets."

"It's the only way though. I want you, all of you. I just can't risk it." he leaned his head back with his hand covering his eyes and groaned.

"Wanting me isn't enough.. telling me it's dangerous is not enough." I whispered loudly, trying not to shout.

"Gabriella, I want to share it all with you." he put both his hands on my arms and looked in my eyes. "I wish I was good enough for you.."

"You are," I reached out for his face. "good enough."

He leaned down and kissed my lips gently and pulled away. He looked deeply into my eyes and for the first time I seen tears form in his. I wiped my thumb beneath his eye and leaned my forehead to his. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I held him tightly.

"I am a criminal." he whispered.

"No you're not." I looked up at him. "You're too good."

"I'm happy someone thinks so." he gave me a half smile.

"Where did you get that black eye from?" I let him out of my grasp and took a step back.

"Me and some other guy had a disagreement." he shrugged.

"What about?" I held onto his hand.

"Just pointless shit."

"Mm, I'll let it be for this moment. If you get hurt again.. I'll be determined to find out though." I kissed his cheek softly.

"I'll try not to get hurt then." he smirked and kissed me once again.

"Come in." I smiled warmly.

"I can't."

"Have to be somewhere again?" I felt disappointment, growing to know it so well.

"Yeah." he nodded. His smirk faded.

"Let me know when you have time for me again." I touched his cheek and opened my door.

"Goodnight Gabriella."

"Yeah, night." I entered my house and closed the door. I leaned against the closed door and a tear fell from my cheek. I wiped it away and headed back up to bed.

I just needed to accept the fact that having a relationship with Troy Bolton would be difficult and I'm not sure if I could handle it. All the secrets, all the lies. He was amazing when he was himself and I liked him so much, but when he's away I feel lonely. I feel kept in the dark about his whole life. I know nothing about him except his name and he has a record. He wouldn't open up to me and that got me pissed off. The thing with that is maybe I'll never know what his secrets are. Maybe I'll never find out the truth behind him. I just needed to figure out if I could handle that and if the truth came out what would I find? If I found out would I even still want to be with him or was it just that terrible like he says? All I know is I needed him now and that would never go away, these strong powerful feelings I have for him.

* * *

It's short I'm sorry about that. I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter.

REVIEW! PLEASE!

xo troyellalover96 xo


	6. Realization

**But mama I'm in love with a criminal..**

That evening I fell asleep to a dream. A dream with Troy involved, but only to find out it turned into some kind of horrible nightmare.

_Pitch black, I couldn't see anything. My head was pounding, I laid on what felt like a concrete floor. Standing on my two feet cautiously searching for anything I could reach. Nothing. I heard a whisper it sounded like a man. Who was it? Troy? I was panicking. Where was I? The lights flickered on, it was a basement. I looked around and there was a tool bench with guns an booze. I swallowed hard and looked in front of me where stood a man that I hadn't recognized. He had a black beanie, black jeans, shirt and jacket. Narrowing my eyes at something he was holding in his hand.. it was a gun. My heart rate sky rocketed. Was he going to kill me here and now? _

_"Finally awake." he smirked._

_"Wh-ho are you?" I managed to get out._

_"Let's just say I'm a friend of your boyfriend's." he neared me._

_"Troy?" I stepped back and nearly tripped over a box. _

_"Yeah." he nodded. _

_"But why am I here and where is he?" _

_"I'm sure he'll be joining us later. Not sure if you'll be around though." he shrugged. _

_"What?" I felt a chill, his eyes were devilish. "What do you want with me?"_

_"Your boy has been bad. He should of never involved you." he had anger in his tone. "Don't take it personally. It just has to be done."_

_"But I don't know anything.." I whispered. _

_"You do now." he gritted his teeth. "He should have stayed away, he knew better."_

_I heard a banging on the door upstairs which I assumed lead down to here. Footsteps. There he appeared angry and worried. _

_"Troy!" I cried. _

_"Gabriella." he spoke with relief. _

_"Troy, nice of you to come." the man said. _

_"Leave her out of this, let her go." Troy clenched his fist.  
_

_"I can't she's too far in now." _

_"Don't do it." Troy begged. _

_"Too late." the man grabbed my arm harshly and pointed the gun to my head. I was out of my mind scared. _

_"No!" Troy yelled. "Please.. listen to me."_

_"Times up." _

I heard a bang and shot up from my bed where I laid. Tears filled my eyes and I was sweating. My heart was racing, I took a deep breath. I wiped my sweat filled forehead and calmed myself before I had a heart attack. What the fuck was that. I laid my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes. It terrified me. The dream could of not been reality. That would never happen to me or Troy. Never. Right?

The next morning I went to school and realized Troy had ditched. He must have been sleeping off whatever the fuck he was on last night. It was okay though, I needed time away from him to think and clear my head of all the bad thoughts that filled. I focused on my two friends and studies. No distractions. The last period ended and I went to my locker, there stood Allison. Popping her bubblegum while she leaned against the locker next to mine. I shook my head and walked toward her.

"Gabby, there you are." she smiled. "So I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and shoved my books in the locker.

"Why? Plans with the boyfriend?" she frowned.

"Um, no." I shook my head.

"Then why the I don't know?"

"Well.." I paused. "what would we be doing?"

"Going clubbing?" she smirked.

"We're not even legal yet." I rolled my eyes.

"Fake ID's stupid." she took out a ID of herself and everything was true on it, but her age which said she was '21'.

"21? You only need to be 18 just don't drink." I commented.

"Why go clubbing if you're not going to drink?"

"Whatever. I don't have one so-"

"Ah, yes you do!" she pulled out another and handed it to me. "Ya like?"

"I'm 22? Do I look that old?" I was a bit offended.

"Don't flip it's just how the dude did them." she scoffed.

"What if we get caught?" I folded my arms.

"Play it cool and we won't."

"I'm not sure."

"Live a little." she smiled. "Please?"

"Er.." I looked at her 'puppy dog' face. "Fine."

"Yes!" she hugged me. "Pick you up around 8:00."

I drove home to my empty house. Heading upstairs to my bedroom and throwing my bag on my bed. I looked myself in the mirror that was above my desk. Tonight I had to look more mature than I actually am to pull this fake ID thing off. Should I dress more sexy and revealing? Or just go for what I would usually wear if I went to a party, which I don't go to many often. I start getting ready around 7:20, taking a shower, picking out an outfit, blow drying my damp hair then straightening it. I put on a black, sleeveless, short dress with black stilettos. I applied a soft shade of pink lip stick, black eye-liner and mascara and blush. Grabbing a cute figure fitted leather jacket I headed downstairs as I heard the doorbell go off.

"Gabriella." my mother stopped me, I turned to her.

"Yeah momma?" I smiled innocently.

"Where are you going?" she folded her arms.

"Er," I stood there waiting for an excuse to come to mind. "Allison's parents are having me over for dinner. I thought I'd dress nice."

"Really? Is that true Allison?" She looked at a fidgety Allie.

"Totally. Oh yeah." she nodded, playing as cool as she could. "I'll have her home by curfew Mrs. Montez, don't worry."

"Okay." my mother said. I could sense she was unconvinced. "..be safe girls."

"Always, love ya." I kissed her cheek and Allison and I went to her car giggling.

"You're mom's so gullible." Allison chuckled as she got in the driver's seat.

"She knew we were up to something though.. she just trust me." I said, smiling guilty.

"Yeah, goody two shoes." she smirked.

"Just drive." I laughed.

We were on our way to the club, which was no place for us at this age. I felt worried and uncomfortable, but Allison seemed to calm my nerves. Maybe because of something she gave me to say it would release my nerves and settle me. We got by the bouncer with no problem and walked into the dark club that only had colorful lights flashing around the entire place. Hip hop dancing music blasted and the place was crowded with drunks and druggy's. It had a stench, but I liked it. For some reason I felt no worries I felt loose. I was ready for a good time and forgot all my responsibilities for this night. I needed fun for once. I let all my thoughts of everything go away and pulled Allison to the dance floor and began dancing with her in a bit of a sluty way. She was laughing hysterically at me and rocked out. I laughed with her at my foolishness.

"Let's get a drink!" she yelled over the music. Pulling my wrist and dragging me to the bar. "Vodka with coke." she grinned at the bartender.

"And for you gorgeous?" he winked at me.

"Same for me." I surprisingly flirty back a little.

"Slut." Allison joked.

"Shut up." I shoved her playfully. "I'm just having a good time."

"Finally." she picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Yummy." I licked my lips after tasting my drink.

"You're crazy. I love you this way!" she set her drink down and wrapped her arm around me. "Let's go dance more!"

"Alright, see ya later hunnie." I grinned seductively probably looking so stupid at the bartender. As Allison and I began dancing once again a couple of guys came to us and joined in on our fun. Allison was grinding on one and whispering things in his ear with a smirk. I laughed to myself as I danced with the other guy. He came close to my face and his lips found my neck and I pushed him back gently. I didn't want anything to happen with these guys. I wasn't really going to be easy tonight, just more fun than usual. He gripped my waist and moved his hips with mine. I was feeling uncomfortable. My buzz was wearing off. I was disgusted with this guy.

"Hey, mind if I take over?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned and met his eyes.

"Troy.." I felt myself smile a little.

"It's up to the lady." the man shrugged.

"It's fine." I didn't take my eyes off of Troy's. I heard the guy walk off and Troy embraced me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had missed me so much. His hands went to my waist and looked at me then kissed my forehead softly. I felt perfectly perfect in his arms as if we were the only two in the world and nothing could harm us.

"This is how you are when I'm not around huh?" he arched his eyebrow with a crooked grin.

"Yeah pretty much." I smiled a bit and pulled his head down so his lips could meet mine.

"You taste like alcohol." he spoke softly once he pulled away.

"You taste like smoke." I replied.

"I didn't know you drank."

"Occasionally. Not really." I shrugged.

"Mm." he nodded and his lips met my ear. "So you can be bad sometime."

"I can." I liked his hot breath on my skin.

"Good to know." his lips pressed against my cheek then the side of my lips.

"Let's go somewhere. Private." I lean in to kiss him, but he declines.

"I think you need to go home." he took my wrist and we made our way through the crowd.

"What about Allison?" I looked back as we continued walking. She was now making out with that guy.

"She'll be fine." he existed the club and dragged me along to his motorcycle.

"Oh, back to this huh?" I accept the helmet he hands me and put it on.

"I like my ride." he smirks. "Attracts more ladies."

"Funny." I stick my tongue out at him.

"I know I am." he gets on and then I do, gripping onto him tightly.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." I say meaning that guy about to jump my bones.

"I'm always there when you're in distress princess." he starts it up and drives off full speed.

He stops once we're in front of my house. The lights are off inside and I get off. I hand him the helmet and stare at my big house, it looks dreadful and scary in the darkness. I get chills just looking at it. I feel his arms wrap around me from behind and kiss my neck. I feel warmth and smile secured. I turn around facing him and touch his face gently, staring into those eyes I've grown to love so much. I could live in them.

"Beautiful." he whispers.

I nod. "You are."

"I bid you goodnight now."

"You bid me?" I giggle. "Alright Romeo."

"Not romantic?" he laughs.

"I guess.." I smile. "Goodnight."

"Now go get sleep." he kisses my temple.

"Hold up." I grip his shirt and pull him in for a passionate kiss.

"Much better." he smirks and get on his motorcycle.

"See you tomorrow?" I ask hopeful.

"Maybe." he puts on his helmet and drives away into the night.

I feel butterflies in my stomach and bite my lower lip as I smile. Going inside and up to my bed, falling asleep thinking of him. The boy with the blue eyes. He was like no one I have ever met and I liked that. He was different from the rest and I was captivated by him. He lured me in with his mysterious ways, desiring smirk, and those piercing baby blues. I drifted off to bed dreaming of him and tonight it was an amazing dream. _We were lying in my bed and his lips connected with mine in such a passionate heated way. His hands traveled my entire body and I loved it. Sliding my hands under his shirt feeling his abs and chest, sliding off the shirt and his lips met with my neck. Running fingers through his hair and closing my eyes. He kisses down to my chest and sliding the zipper of the back of my dress letting his thumb travel slowly down my back. I let a moan escape my mouth. He took off my dress sliding it down my body as he kissed every inch of me, letting it fall to the floor. He hovered on top of me and I looked in his eyes with my hand on the back of his neck. Pulling him down to kiss him with full force rolling us over so I was now on top. Hands going down my sides to my ass and thighs. _I tossed and turned in bed. I was interrupted from my heated dream by my phone going off. I groan and see the sun shining in. I reach for the phone and answer it irritated.

"What?" I snap.

"Damn, I interrupt something?" she laughed. It was Allison.

"Just tell me why you're calling?" I sit up on my bed.

"Right. Um, check the news out.."

"Why?" I'm confused.

"I think you wanna see this. Just check." she tells me.

"Alright." I rush downstairs and click on the TV turning to channel 3 for the news. "What am I-" I see it. I'm in shock. There has a picture of Troy Bolton with a writing underneath it **WANTED CRIMINAL ON RUN. **I hang up the phone and sit on the couch. My elbows rest on my knees as my head rest in my hands and I run my fingers through my hair. What the fuck is going on? What did he do? Then it hits me.. he really is a criminal. He wasn't just saying that to amuse me. He was serious. My mother comes walking in with a mug of coffee in her hand looking at the television.

"Isn't that boy who drove you home that one day?" she asked curiously.

"Mama.." she looked at me with concern. "I'm in love with a criminal." admitting it to myself for the first time and to her.

* * *

sorry for the late update! hope there's still readers! Now comes the interesting parts in this story of mine. leave a review?

PLEASE REVIEW!

xo troyellalover96 xo


	7. Wherever You Are

**This type of love isn't rational, it's physical..**

"You're in love with a what?" she nearly dropped the mug in her hand.

"I have to go," I shut off the television and get up. "I'll be back later."

"Gabriella we need to talk about this."

"Not now." I race upstairs to get ready then run out the front door. Driving to Allison's house thinking about that imagine on the television. I felt overwhelmed and worried to death, I needed to speak to him. Now. What was happening? Why was he on the run. What in the world could he have possibly done that could be so bad? These questions swirled around in my head. I park the car and run to her door knocking fiercely. The door flung open and she looked freaked.

"I thought you were the freaking police from that knocking!" she pulled me inside and shut the door.

"I can't believe it." I pace back and forth.

"I know. Neither can I dude." she laughed a little. "Oh.. sorry by the way that your boyfriend is a criminal now and all."

"Ha, yeah thanks." I rolled my eyes and ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "I need to speak with him."

"Don't you have his number?" she headed toward the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Of course I just forgot because of my panicking and shock." I took out my blackberry quickly and looked through my Caller ID.

"I'd love to find out what's up with Bolton, but we gotta head to school in like 5." she grabbed her bag sitting on the couch.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. "I forgot about school too."

"You gotta go." she says in all seriousness.

"I know, but Troy." I sighed.

"Wow, ditching because of him now?" she opens the door. "Stay here if you want, but I'm going."

"Alright, see you later." I hug her and is on her way shutting the door behind her.

I dial his number. "Come on troy, pick up." I sit on the couch waiting impatiently. It goes straight to voice-mail. If only I knew where he lived I thought. My phone starts ringing and I answer it quickly, it barely finishing off with it's 2nd time ringing.

"Troy!" I speak with some relief in my voice.

"Yeah." he answers in a whisper.

"Where are you? What's going on?" I ask in a rush, not sure he even knows what the first part was.

"Calm down. I'm fine and I can't tell you."

"I've had it with that excuse!" I nearly yelled. "Troy, you're gonna have to fess up sooner or later or.."

"Or what?" he asked softly.

"Just tell me.." I pleaded.

"Where are you?"

"At Allison's."

"I'll see you soon." he hung up.

"Troy.." I felt on the verge of tears as I put my phone back into my pocket.

I heard a loud noise coming from outside. Sounding like a motorcycle, I wipe the tears from my eyes and rush to the door and open it. Troy. I wanted to run and jump into his arms never letting him escape me. I wanted nothing more than to be near him. He took off the helmet putting it on the seat and looked at me with the most vulnerable look in his eyes. He looked like a little kid that had been hurt. I ran to him and he ran to me. We both embraced each other and he picked me up burring his face in my neck, inhaling my scent. It was as if we haven't seen each other for months. He set me to my feet and put his hands on my face looking into my eyes as I placed my hands over his and a little smile formed on my face. It was silent and he leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on my forehead. He hugged me tight as did I with him. I never wanted to let go, because I knew if I did he would be gone in a matter of seconds. I couldn't bare being torn away from him. He was on the run and I knew he would soon be gone somewhere far away, some place not with me.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled away a little and looked at him.

"I needed to say go-" I cut him off by putting my fingers to his lips shaking my head.

"Don't." I looked down holding back my tears. "I can't hear it."

He nodded and I removed my fingers to his cheek. He lifted my chin and my eyes found his, he was holding back tears as well. But I knew he would not shed a single one. Crashing his lips onto mine and pulling me closer to his body if possible. Putting my hand on his neck deepening the kiss. I needed him. I yearned for him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs tight around his waist. He held onto me and walked us inside the empty house.

"Troy," I broke the kiss for just a moment.

"Yeah?" he looked at me.

"I want you." I paused as I ran my fingers through his sandy brown hair. "All of you."

"I want you too, Gabriella." he connected his lips with mine once again.

He slammed me against the wall and I winced at the pain, but continued making out with him. I slid my hands underneath his shirt and took it off of him throwing it somewhere in the room. My eager lips found his bare chest then shoulder then neck. I felt his fingers creep up my shirt. Making our way into Allison's bedroom and shutting the door with his foot. Falling onto the big bed, he hovered over me and I touched his face. Taking off my shirt and throwing it across the room, he kissed my chest up to my neck. Sliding his hands beneath me and finding my bra clasp. He undid it and looked into my eyes as he took it off me. I pulled his head down and our lips met in a passionate and heated lock. This was my dream, one of my selfish naughtier dreams about this criminal. The sensation going through my body was unbelievable and so enjoyable. He left butterfly kisses down my stomach to my jean band, undoing them. I closed my eyes as he took them off kissing my legs softly. I bit down on my bottom lip. He kissed my inner thighs up to my crotch. I couldn't take much of this any longer. I needed him inside of me. He looked up at me with lust filled eyes and slowly slid off my panties, now I was completely naked in front of him. This was the first time I showed my bare body to anybody. Growing nervous, I bit on my lip gently. He kissed right above my vagina and crawled back up to me. I moved my hands down his body to his jeans and tugged them right off leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He smirked at me amused at how virgin I was looking I assumed. Innocent Gabriella, not so innocent any longer. Pulling off his under garment, I looked down to see his throbbing member. I giggled softly and he smiled adoringly at me as our lips met.

Here I was in bed naked with a boy I'd only known for a month. This was insane and not at all like me. He made me different though and I liked it.. a lot. He made me feel as if I was floating up on cloud 9, I couldn't get enough of him. His lips pressed on my ear whispering "Ready?" I nodded and braced myself for the pain that would come first. As he started sliding his member inside of me, I clutched to his back. My fingernails digging into his flesh as he lowered himself even more in. The pain was excruciating. I wanted to scream out, but I held it back and a tear escaped my eye as he went deeper and began to move in and out of me slowly. I thought of telling him to stop, but all of a sudden the pain got replaced with pleasure. I stopped making marks into his back and laid my hands flat on his back. He looked at me and noticed my eyes closing in pleasure. I felt him increasing his speed, he thrusted in and out of me faster now. I was loving every second of him in me. I began moving my hips with his and Troy's lips kissed up my neck to my jaw. Arching my back and tilting my head back as he went faster with each thrust. Moaning softly, moving my fingers through his now sweaty hair. Our lips connected and I moaned more loudly into his mouth. The sensation was building up in my body and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. I shouted his name, and he groaned in pleasure. Our bare bodies together sweating and hot banging against each other's. Both our voices filling the room. Soon we would both reach our climax, I was becoming exhausted and I could tell he was too. With one more thrust both of us released and yelled out each other's names as we did. He collapsed on top of me and his head laid on my chest. I stroked his hair as we both tried to recover our breathing back to normal.

"I'm so glad I came." he looked at me, his face red.

"Me too." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I wish I could stay with you." he rolled over onto the bed, laying next to me now.

"You can." I prop my head up looking at him. "Just stay."

"You and I both know I have to leave." he sighed, sitting up.

"You do some time. Then everything will be fine." I sit next to him.

"I'm not going to prison for 20 years, I won't do it." he snapped.

"Prison?" I'm shocked.

"Nevermind." he got up and found his clothes.

"Why would you go to prison Troy?" I cover myself with a blanket, standing up.

"Just stay outta it." he puts on his clothes quickly.

"I can't. I won't." I found my clothes and put them on as well.

"You have to. You'll get in trouble too." he headed out front to the living room, I followed.

"I can risk it." I rolled my eyes. "Don't go."

"I have to say it now Gabriella," he opens the door looking outside to see if it's safe.

"No you don't." I shook my head.

"Goodbye." he storms out to his motorcycle.

"Wait! Please." I beg as I approach him.

"What?" he looks at me, with those sad eyes.

"I wanna go with you." I touch his face.

"You can't." he pulls away from me.

"Yes I can. I can do whatever I want." I demand.

"You're still under age and this is too big for you to handle." he hops onto his motorcycle.

"I'm a big girl. I ca handle anything." I snatch the helmet from him putting it on.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I know that where ever you are, is where I wanna be." I climb on the back and hold onto him. "Drive."

* * *

That is it. Do you think Gabriella should go with him? Please review?

REVIEW! PLEASE!

xo troyellalover xo


	8. The Road Trip

**Please don't cry, I will be alright..**

We drove until sunset came, then we stopped at what looked like an old abandon motel. No lights. No people. Just the dark and us. He busted open a door of one of the bedrooms and we walked in. I gripped onto his hand tightly looking around while he searched for some light resource. It was creepy as fuck like one of those horror movies. We were in the middle of nowhere, desert dirt surrounded us all around. I kept thinking oh great is this where a guy with a chainsaw comes to hack us to pieces? Crazy, but accurate. Finally he found light it was a lamp that sat on the old night stand by the dusty queen sized bed. I sighed in relief, it was less horrific. The room had an old broken TV, the screen had been punched in. It sat on a dresser and the wallpaper was hideous, there was a bathroom with a bug infested tub and toilet. The mirror was broken as well and the place was filled with dust. Troy was closing the curtains but before that he had to make sure his motorcycle was fine. He shut and locked the door, taking off his jacket and looking in my direction. I ran my fingers along the dusty dresser as I looked back intensely. A smirk formed on his beautiful face and a small smile formed mine. I looked down and blushed then back at him. He moved closer to me. I bit my lip as he put his hands on my hips.

"You're insane, you know that right?" he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I've heard that once or twice." I nodded.

"I still think you should go back." he buried his face in my hair.

"I don't think so." I giggled as his lips met just below my ear.

"What about your parents? Won't they be worried?" he looked at me.

"Probably." I agreed. "But they'll be fine."

"This isn't good for me though. They'll have the cops searching for you soon enough." his hands dropped from my hips and he looked away.

"We'll just have to keep on the move and stay low then." I put my hands on his face and looked him in the eyes.

"I guess so." he smiled.

"Yeah.." I kissed him softly. "I could never leave you."

"Same." he nodded.

"Let's get sleep so we can get an early start tomorrow huh?"

"Thinking like a criminal on the run." he joked.

"Mhm, that's me." I laugh and strip off my clothes except my underwear.

"I could enjoy this." he winked at me as I stood half naked.

"Shut up." I shook my head and climbed into bed, covering up. "God I could choke on this dust."

"Funny." he undressed leaving on his boxers. Climbing into bed next to me.

"I'm serious." I laid my head on his bare chest, I could hear his heart beating.

"Goodnight." he turned off the lamp and wrapped his arm around me.

"Night." I close my eyes and drift to sleep while listening to his breath and heartbeat.

The night soon ended. Troy woke me and I wiped the sleep from my eyes. It was still dark outside must be four or five in the morning. I got up and dressed myself, we were out the door and back on the road as soon as I said ready. We wasted no time and sped down the roads. It was a nice day outside, no clouds just sun and a little breeze. I held tightly to Troy as I admired the sky. I was content. Who knew being on the run would be so thrilling and fun. I was spending my days with the boy I loved and he made me feel happy. I loved every second of it.

"We're going to make a pit stop to get food!" he shouted over the noise of the wind blowing and his motorcycle running.

"Alright!" I shouted back.

We arrived at a gas station. Barely any people were there because it was in the middle of nowhere. Troy and I got out, he pulled up his hood trying to hide his face. I walked in after he did and the cashier nodded in a friendly way at us. I smiled small and followed closely behind Troy. He picked out a couple bags of chips and got us bottles of water. I picked out some gum for our gross breath and some candy. We put the things on the counter for the cashier to ring them up.

"Twenty dollars and ten cents." he told us as he bagged up the stuff.

"I can get it Tr-"

"It's fine." he spoke quickly and handed the man the money.

"What are you young kids doing far out here anyways?" the man asked as he accepted the money.

"Little road trip I guess you'd say." Troy smiled innocently as he handed me the bag with our things.

"Sounds fun." the man smiled. "Ya'll be safe now."

"We will." I smiled as Troy took my hand and we headed out.

"Never speak my name or yours alright?" Troy tied the bag to the handle of the motorcycle.

"Okay, I'll remember that next time." I nodded.

"Let's go." he hopped back on.

"Where are we going anyways?" I climbed on.

"Texas."

"What's there?" I asked.

"A friend of mine that can help us." he started up and we began riding.

Oh god one of his friends? Who knows what trouble this guy could be.. or girl. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I ignored it knowing it would be my parents. I couldn't think of them right now there was more important things going on. I couldn't worry about them too. I felt guilty though, leaving without telling anybody. But telling someone was a bad idea anyways. No one could know who I was with and where I went off to. Even though I'm sure they'll figure it out soon enough. My mother knows what Troy is up to and knows that I'm in love with him. Just put the pieces together. Night fell once again and we decided to camp it out. No blankets, pillows, restrooms, nothing. This whole being on the run has its ups and downs I guess. Troy built up a small fire with his lighter and a newspaper he found at another gas station we stopped at to go restroom. Pulling out our goodies and we sat together looking into the fire.

"Too bad there's no marshmellows." I look at him as I pop a chip into my mouth.

"Ha, yeah too bad." he smiles as he sips his water.

"We can't only live off this junk ya' know." I brush off the chip dust and take a drink of my water.

"No worries we'll get real food soon." he kissed my temple.

"Good." I lay my head on his shoulder, he wraps his arm around me.

"Are you really enjoying this?"

"Um, yes." I lie.

"Yeah right." he laughs.

"Some of it." I admit. "Like being with you."

"Hm." he nods.

"And having this gorgeous view." I look up at the stars.

"I guess it's a plus." he smiles.

"Sure is." I kiss his cheek.

"So.. no calls yet huh?" he removes his arm.

"Uh.." I pause and look at him. "Actually my phone has be going off the hook today while driving."

"Really?" he frowns.

"Yeah, but I ignore it so all good." I shrug.

"You should call them.." he demands. "Just to tell them you're fine."

"No." I shake my head. "They might trace the call or something."

"Don't talk for a minute then, only a few seconds."

"I don't know.." I sigh.

"Come on. Do it." he grabs my phone from my pocket and gives it to me.

"Fine." I take it and start dialing. "Here goes nothing.." It starts ringing.

"Gabriella!" my mom picks up.

"Hey mama." I speak softly.

"Where are you baby? What's goi- oh my god. Gabriella, I was so worried. I-" she says in sobs.

"I know.. I'm sorry, but I had to." I say quickly as troy is watching his watch.

"Come home sweetie, please." she begs.

"I can't." I feel tears in my eyes as my voice cracks.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." I assure her.

"Gabby.. get off." Troy whispers.

"Mama.. I love you." a tear falls.

"Gab-" I hang up before she can finish.

"She okay?" Troy asks.

"She's worried." I explain. "But I can't go now, I'm in too far."

"We can always get you a bus back." he suggest.

"No." I wipe my tears.

"It's gonna be alright Gabriella." he embraces me. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"It's not your fault." I hold him tight. "I'm the one who fell for the bad boy."

"Wait what?" he pulls away and looks at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You fell..?"

"Um.." I bit my lip. "Yeah."

"Oh, I see." he nods.

"Is that okay?" I ask nervously.

"Um," he pauses and looks away. "let's get to bed."

He puts out the fire and lays down looking up at the sky. Silence. I regret saying those words, maybe it was too soon for him. I lay beside him resting my head on his jacket that he put out for me. I look to the sky as well and feel like breaking down. I have my parents worried sick and I just got rejected from the guy I love. This run away is definitely not all I thought it would be.

* * *

Sorry it's short! I'll soon fill you in on why troy's on the run... Just keep reviewing.

PLEASE REVIEW.

xo troyellalover xo


	9. Complications

**I just can't deny, love the guy..**

Days passed. How many I wasn't sure of, but it seemed like a dozen. We kept on the road constantly stopping only at nights to get a bit of rest. Things have been quiet and awkward between Troy and I. Ever since I pretty much proclaimed my love for him. He never brought up the subject. Neither did I. I was too afraid of what he'd end up saying. But I knew that soon I would grow tired of waiting for an answer that would not come on it's own. I would have to stop being such a pussy and ask what the fuck was up with him. Did he love me or not? You would think so. Then again who knows what he feels. At times he could be as open and comforting as ever, then he could be as cold and closed. He was a world of mystery to me still and I wanted to solve it all.

"We'll stop soon, it's getting dark." he shouted over the noise of the motor. I just nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I knew he wanted to pull away from me, but he couldn't otherwise I'd probably fall overboard. Soon we came to a stop; a motel this one was up and running though. Troy put on his jacket and a baseball cap he had me buy him from one of the gas stations. I put on my hoodie that I had bought along with the cap. Putting the hood on and shoving my hands into its pockets while bowing my head down. We got a room key and went to it, closing and locking the door up. Closing the curtains and laying our bags on the floor then taking off our disguises.

"Want chips or anything?" I ask as I pull a bag of sour cream chips from my bag.

"No, but thanks." he didn't even bother making eye contact.

"Your lose." I muttered and eat some up.

I heard the shower turn on and he shut the door, locking it behind him. Sighing as I took off my boots and putting away the chips left over. I took a sip from a bottle of water. In no less then 15 minutes he came walking out the bathroom, his hair dripping with the water and his rosy cheeks. I bit my lip as I always due when I see him like this. My heart starts racing by the sight of him. I don't know if it's my hormones or what, but he looks fucking hot when he gets out of the shower. Even if he does have his clothes on. I could just throw him on the bed and bang him there and then. I shake away the thoughts and feelings. Getting up from my spot on the bed and walking over to him. He shakes out his hair after drying it with the towel and looks directly at me. I would do anything to just touch him. But ever since that night we haven't been doing much of the contact.

"Save any hot water for me?" I look up into his eyes.

"Yeah." he nods never breaking away from my gaze.

I scan over his face and let out a nice breath. He passes by me and walks to his bag. I look back at him and turn away heading into the bathroom shutting the door. Leaning my back up against the closed door and then turning on the shower. Jumping in and standing there thinking of everything. Of what my parents and friends are all doing right now. Are they out searching? Panicking. Desperate to find me and never sleeping until they do. I shut away the thoughts that will make me cry.

"You done in there yet?" Troy's voice frightens me. I've only been in here for at most 20 minutes. I got lost in thoughts as I stood under the hot water and dazed out for a few. I finished washing my body and hair then got out.

"Almost.." I called back. I wrap the towel around my naked and wet body. Looking into the steamed cover mirror and thinking how that's how I feel inside. I feel blurred and buried just like the mirror. Not seeing anything clearly. Not thinking straight. I unlock the door and walk out and see him in front of me. I catch my breath as I notice how close he is and look at him. He reaches over and turns out the bathroom light behind me. Turning away and flopping down on the bed. I go to my clothes I laid on the bed and demand him to look away so I can put them on.

"It's not like I haven't seen anything before ya know." he says with a little smirk.

"Just do it." I say with a bit of disgust in my voice.

"Whatever." he rolls his eyes and looks away.

I release the towel from my body and it drops to the floor. I slide on my panties and bra, then my jeans and shirt. We never change our clothes because we don't have anything else to change into. So, I feel nasty wearing the same thing but I have to survive. I picked to runaway with him, now I have consequences to deal with as well.

"You can turn around now." I inform him as I take a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Let's go to sleep now." he pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on the ground.

"No." I shake my head.

"What?" he looks at me confused.

"We need to talk." I look down and prepare myself for the possible argument that may come my way.

"About?"

"You know exactly what." I snap glaring at him.

"Uh, no I don't." he scoffs.

"I tell you I fell for you and you say nothing!" I stand up.

"Not this." he lays his head down on the pillow. "Just go to bed."

"No." I raise my voice. "You will tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" he shoots up.

"You just ignore me and act like nothing ever happened."

"Maybe it's better if we act like nothing ever happened." he walks over to me.

"What.." I wasn't sure what that meant, I was afraid to find out.

"Maybe we should forget all that happened. Move on, things are complicated enough without some stupid romance."

"Stupid?" I feel the urge to slap him right across the face.

"Yes. Stupid. We should have never gotten involved." he snaps. "My fault and I'm sorry."

"You can't take back anything now Troy." I say softly. "We happened."

"I wish we didn't."

"Why would you say that?" I look up into his eyes. I feel tears sting my eyes.

"Because it's the truth." he sighs.

"Fine." I look away and climb into bed. "I'll leave tomorrow."

"What?"

"You can drop me off somewhere far from where you're going and I'll have someone get me." I explain.

"You don't have to." he speaks gentle.

"It'll be easier won't it? For you to go on alone. No baggage." I turn out the light.

"I guess."

"Go to bed." I turn on my side facing away from him and toward the window.

"Goodnight." he whispers as he climbs in next to me.

The morning comes way to quickly and we're on the road once again. We cross the Texas boarder line and make our way to Austin, where I'll be dropped off. I've decided to take a train home instead of bothering anyone. Troy and I stand in the parking lot and he's got his disguise on as do I. Saying goodbye would be hard, but I didn't know it be this rough. I didn't wanna leave him if anything I wanted to hold onto him forever never letting go. No matter what.

"Are you sure?" he looks around cautiously as he asks.

"Yes." I nod.

"Then I guess this is goodbye?" his eyes meet mine.

"I guess so." I hold back tears.

"Goodbye Gabriella." I could feel his fingertips barely touching my waist.

"Goodbye Tr-"

"THERE HE IS!" We hear a man's voice yelling from behind us. COPS.

"RUN!" Troy takes hold of my hand and we run as if we're running from death. There's at most four of them and probably calling for back up. There was no time to start the motorcycle and drive. Besides they might have got the license plate or chased us by car. We had to ditch them on our own without any set of wheels. Running down an alley ditching the cops who were chasing us with their car. We run to an empty bare tunnel and Troy pulls me into a little whole in the wall of it. There's just enough room for the two of us. We try and catch our breaths and he looks out to see if anybody was here.

"I think we're safe for now." he looks at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit out of breath." I smile small.

"Sorry about your ride home." he apologizes with a bit of a chuckle.

"Looks like I'll have to catch the next one." I laugh with him.

"I think I'll keep you with me at least until we get to my friends in Dallas." he smiles.

"Oh really? Even if I don't wanna go?" I joke.

"Yup, I'll just have to tie you up and run." he smirks sly.

"I'm so scared." I roll my eyes playfully.

"Better be." he moves closer while smiling.

"I am.." I stumble to get out as I feel his breath on my lips.

"Don't be." he whispers and his lips touch mine. Closing my eyes I allow it and our lips move together in a soft kiss. Putting my hand on his neck while he slides his hand around my waist. I hesitate to connect our lips again and look at him intensely as he does the same.

"Just say it." I touch his face.

"I love you." he whispers and begins kissing me not stopping. Passion and want overwhelms my entire body and there's no stopping me now. I wanted him all of him. He told me he loved me and that is the greatest thing I have ever heard.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the wait but I haven't really been getting any comments. So I might just stop even though I do enjoy writing this, but I'm not gonna do it if nobody's even reading it you know? Anyways, I promise if ya'll review you will see what Troy's in trouble for in the next chapter. Alright? COMMENT.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. & ENJOY. (:

xo troyellalover96 xo


	10. Confessing

**he is a villain by the devil's law..**

**Troy's POV**

_I walk into my old bedroom I stayed in once when I was a little kid. Everything still looked the same, the bed was still covered with some Power Rangers sheets. The walls were still a baby blue color like the sky. Gliding my fingers along the dresser and looking out the window. It was near midnight now and the clouds covered the moon's light. Memories flooded my thoughts. The good and worse. I cringed at the thoughts. All things I try my hardest to forget everyday ever since I ran. _

_"The same as it always was." his voice snapped me back to reality. _

_"What do you want?" I mutter trying to keep my calm as I turn to face him._

_"What do you mean?" folding his arms across his chest._

_"You called me down here for something." I glare at him. "But what?"_

_"Can't I just wanna see my only son?" a smile plastered his devilish face._

_"No." I storm passed him knocking shoulders with him when I exist the room._

_"And why not?" he walks behind me downstairs._

_"You always want something." I holler. _

_"That's no fair, Troy." he reaches for my shoulder._

_"Just fucking say what you need." I yank away from him._

_"Watch your tongue." he growls. _

_"Sorry father." I say with sarcasm._

_"You listen here you little son of a bitch!" he slams me up against the wall, banging my head against a photo frame. My head breaks the glass and I feel a pain strike from behind my head. I swear to myself and wince from the pain. He has my shirt in his grasp and our noses our inches apart now. I exhale roughly as we peer into each other's eyes. Alcohol is on his breath and smoke. All these things bringing back nightmares of the past. I want to escape and run like before. _

_"Get the fuck off of me bastard!" I shove him with all my strength off of me and he tumbles to the wall._

_"That's no way to talk to your father Troy." he balances his self steady. _

_"I'm leaving." I twist the doorknob, but before I can open it his fist collides with my jaw._

_"Fuck!" I shout and wipe away the blood that drips outta my mouth. _

_"Now sit the fuck down and listen for once in your pathetic life." his fist harden. _

_"Pathetic? Look at yours! Getting wasted every single god damn night of your life, doing nothing with your life!" _

_"And you're no better huh?" his jaw tightens. "Ever since your bitch ass mother died you're worthless."_

_"Shut the fuck up!" he hit me where it hurt and I was gonna hurt him._

**The Present. **

I watch as his eyes shoot open and look around meeting mine. I smile softly as I lean down to kiss his cheek. He sits up and looks to me in all seriousness. I'm worried of what is going through his mind. He looks frighten and sad. I bite the inside of my cheek and put my hand on his back.

"What's the matter?"

"..Nothing." he answers.

"Sure?" I ask resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah." he nods and kisses my forehead. "I need a smoke."

"I think you have some in your bag still." I inform.

"Thanks." he grabs his bag that he used for a pillow and opened the side pocket.

"So, what adventure today?" I ask with a small giggle.

"Not getting chased by the cops." he chuckles as he light the cigarette that's closed together in his lips.

"Ha, yeah." I get up and stretch. "Off to Dallas then?"

"We'll go when it hits night again." he lets out a puff of smoke. "Want a hit?" he gestures it towards me.

"You know I don't smoke those cancer sticks." I shake my head.

"They're not that bad." he shrugged and rose to his feet.

"Until you get sick and die." I comment.

"Whatever." he throws down the smoke and smashes it with his shoe.

"What do we do until night fall Bolton?"

"Don't know." he runs his fingers through his messy hair.

"I have an idea." I bite my lip and look at him.

"What?" he asks arching his brow.

"You can finally tell me why you're on the run." I smile sweetly.

"Uh, no." he takes a seat again. "Nice try though."

"You have to tell me sometime, Troy." I sit next to him.

"Maybe when we get caught." he jokes.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes.

"You wouldn't wanna know anyways."

"How do you know?" I put my hand over his.

"Trust me." he looks at our hands.

"I won't judge you, promise." I kiss his neck. "Pink promise."

"Ha." he scoffs. "I don't know.. I'm afraid."

"Troy Bolton afraid?" I say amused. "Of what?"

"What you might think of me.." he sighs.

"Troy, I promise I'll still love you no matter what." I say with the most sincere tone.

"I hope so." he meets my gaze and kisses me softly.

"Tell me?" I speak softly.

"Okay.."

**Troy POV **

_We fight throwing each other around the house into tables and walls and everything in sight. Both of us dripping with blood and anger. Punching and kicking, he's kicked me in the ribs and punched me. Making sure they were as good as broken by now. I've banged up his face pretty badly and you can hardly see it through the blood covering it. We wanted blood and we wanted to kill. It was the fight to the death with us and I wasn't confident to win. He threw me into the sliding glass door, not even breaking the glass but cracking it. Every time I inhale my rib cage burns with fire. I groan in pain as I climb to my feet only to be beaten down once again and spitting out the blood filling in my mouth. Coughing and tiring. _

_"Come on pussy get up and fight like a fucking man!" he kicks me in the stomach._

_"So.. fucking.. done." I mutter and get to my feet. Punching him over and over in the face and the stomach. I couldn't stop myself I had lost all control over what I was doing. I wanted him dead, dead and buried. To repay him for all the pain he caused me over the years. It was time for him to go down and drown. He's finally down and can't get back up. He's choking on his own blood and looks to me with his one good eye. _

_"It's time for you to know the misery you've put me through." I walk into the kitchen and take out a pistol that he's hidden in the cabinets. I walk back over to him and load the gun positioning it now to his head. He looks at me with fear._

_"Troy.." he begs._

_"Goodbye father." I aim for his head and there it is the bullet. Lodged into his brain and he lies cold and lifeless. I drop the gun to the ground and kick it, I take one good look at him and make a run for it. _

"You killed your father?" My body's went into shock. I didn't know what to do or say.

"I was fucking defending myself Brie!" he shouted in anger.

"You didn't need to shoot him." I cry. "What have you done.."

"You said you wouldn't judge me remember?" he sneers. "Guess that was a lie."

"I'm sorry.." I touch him. "I'm just shocked."

"Sorry for snapping." he takes my hand in his. "Now you know the truth."

"Yup." I bury my face in his neck and hold onto him.

"It'll all be alright though." he whispers into my hair and kisses it.

"As long as we have each other." he cradles me in his lap.

The day drifts by and we get some rest before heading off in the middle of the night. We walk until we tire and need to take a break. Then we're back on our way once again. We end up hitchhiking, Troy's idea of course. It was risky, but we needed to get to Dallas or at least close before dawn came. The people took us all the way there because they were headed that way anyways. Troy looked up his friends number in a phone book at the payphone. I stood watching out for cops or anything dangerous. He called the friend up and then we were on our way to his house. It was a good hour long walk and I'd say it was around close to 9 am when we arrived on his doorstep. The man was about our age maybe a little older. He wore disgusting clothes and lived in a broken down home which I'm sure was bug infested. But I couldn't complain because this guy was helping us out and he was a good friend of Troy's. Assuming on how they were acting like they were brothers.

"I knew you'd be come knocking on my door sooner or later." the guy laughed as he opened a beer.

"Yeah, good to see you man." Troy smiled as he took the beer the guy offered him.

"Anyways what can I do for you and your lovely lady here?" he gestured to me when he said that.

"Um, you haven't heard the news?" Troy took a swing of the alcohol.

"I have." the guy nodded and the smile faded away. "Knew it would happen."

Troy nodded silent and look down at his beer. The guy chugged down the beer and threw the can on the coffee table in front of me. I was on the old couch and nervous. I wanted to get out of here now, but we couldn't. troy looked my way and he could tell I was miserable here and he frowned.

"Troy Bolton.. is that you?" I heard a girl voice come from behind me. I turned and seen a auburn hair color girl. She was my height it looked and a little more petite though. She had green eyes and tanned skin, she was beautiful. Wearing skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. Her hair went down to her ass almost, it was wavy and gorgeous. The girl made her way to Troy.

"Wow, Carmen." he brightened up and hugged her tightly.

"Long time huh?" she smirked once they pulled apart.

"Hell yeah." he agreed. "You look.. amazing still."

"Same to you." she replied flirtatiously.

"Ehm." I spoke softly. Jealousy was arising in me.

"Oh." she turned her attention to me. "And who's this?"

"This is Gabriella." Troy smiled at me.

"Girlfriend?" she looked at troy.

"Yeah, actually." he replied happily.

"Lovely." I could hint there was some jealousy in her tone.

"Anyways.." the guy interrupted. "Let's discuss this trouble Troy."

"For sure Issac." he walked to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Be right back."

"Okay." I nodded. He and'Issac' went into the other room and locked the door.

"You won't survive with Troy." Carmen told me while she searched the fridge.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Nothing personal, but you two won't work." she looked at me.

"And why not?" I scoffed.

"He can never keep a girl. He moves around too much, gets in too much trouble." she neared me.

"I can handle it."

"Not forever though." she shrugged. "He'll get sick of dragging you around."

"Not likely." I rolled my eyes.

"He did with me." she licked her glossy lips. "But he always comes back."

"Whatever."

"Better watch your back bitch." she whispered in my ear as she passed me.

* * *

Thank you guys for the comments! I love you all! Here it is, hope you all like it. What do you think about Troy's crime? And what his friend has planned for him? And the other girl? COMMENT PLEASE.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. & ENJOY! (:

xo troyellalover96 xo


	11. Let's Party

**he is a killer just for fun..**

They took forever it seemed like. I sat there waiting alone in complete and utter silence. The girl Carmen had left about an hour ago, thank god. I didn't know how much more I could take of having her here before punching her. I have a feeling she could have done a lot worse to me than just a punch. Soon the two guys came out and it was a quarter to 3 in the afternoon now. Troy walked over to me and lifted me up by taking hold of my elbow.

"What happened?" I asked softly. Noticing Issac peering at us intensely which I have to admit frightened me a bit.

"Explain it later." Troy lead me into a bedroom in the back.

"What's going on now?" I look around the room. A queen sized bed, a old dresser and a lamp.

"We're gonna rest up alright?" he kicked off his shoes.

"Okay?" I replied a bit confused. Taking off my shoes as well and my hoodie.

"We're going out tonight." he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it.

"Where?" I climbed on the bed. Holding my legs against my chest with my arms wrapped around them.

"Somewhere." he laid back and shut his eyes.

The door slammed open against the wall which made my eyes shoot open in panic. There she stood with a devious smile along her flawless face, Carmen. She wore a white tank top with a leather jacket covering it, dark blue skinny jeans and high heel leather black boots. Her hair curled and bounced.

"Get up." she demanded. "Time to go."

"Troy." I shook him awake as soon as she walked out.

"What?" he groaned.

"Carmen says it's time to go?"

"Oh, shit." he rushes up and puts on his shirt and shoes.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" I rise up and put back on my hoodie and boots.

"Just come on." he takes my hand and pulls me out where Issac and Carmen stand.

"Ready?" Issac smirks at Troy.

"As I'll ever be." Troy puts his arm around my waist and we all walk outside to Issac's car I assume. "Nice ride, man."

"Costs more than your girls worth that's for sure." Issac laughed and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Get in Brie." Troy opened the back door for me. I climbed into my seat and buckled up.

"Such a good girl. Buckling up, don't wanna get hurt." Carmen smirked as she climbed in next to me.

"Shut the fuck up babe." Issac snapped at her as he started the engine. Troy hopped in the passengers seat.

"Just trying to have some fucking fun you prick." she rolled her eyes.

"You good?" Issac looked to Troy.

"Yeah let's go." Troy nodded.

"Let's go party!" Issac howled and we were on our way.

I was nervous of what this partying was leading to. Where were we headed off? Would it be safe? Troy wouldn't let anything happen to me I was sure. I would stay close to his side and never part from him. I felt safe near him. Soon Issac came to a hault and parked in a drive way of what could be big enough to be a mansion. This house was enormous no jokes. I stared in awe as everyone got out, Troy opened my door and helped me out.

"Nice right?" Issac smiled admiring the view.

"Very." I whispered.

"Let's go." Issac took Carmen by the waist and walked to the door.

"It's alright baby." Troy said in my ear as he draped his arm around me.

"I know." I nodded, biting my lip.

Troy and myself approached the other two who were awaiting us. Issac knocked on the door and rung the doorbell. A young woman opened it and had a grin on her face and a martini in her hand. She was wasted, I could tell already. She was dressed in a lovely red dress knee length. A diamond necklace hung from her neck and pearl earrings. These people were bleeding money.

"We were waiting for you." she let's us inside and closes the door.

"Always a pleasure Silvia." Carmen faked a smile.

"George! Get your ass down here, they're here!" she shouted and stumbled to the cart filled with all sorts of liquor.

"Drink anyone?" the woman asked waving around a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I'll take a swing." Issac smirked and grabbed himself a glass.

"You called?" a man in a nice tux about my fathers age walked in.

"George!" Carmen shouted with joy and ran to him.

"Carmen, darling." he kissed her forehead.

"Ah, Troy's back I see." George walks to Troy.

"Nice seeing you George." Troy nodded to him. I stayed behind Troy trying to hide myself.

"And who's this precious young lady?" he reached for me, but Troy moved us backwards.

"My girlfriend." Troy growled.

"Manners, Troy." George smiled. "Your name?"

"Um," I chewed on my lip. "Gabriella."

"Lovely name for a lovely girl." he grabbed my hand and pulled me out from behind Troy.

"T-thank you." I gulped my palms were sweating.

"No need to be scared. I won't harm you." he kissed my hand softly. "She could make such an addition to our crew."

"Fuck no!" Carmen snapped.

"CARMEN!" Issac shouted. Carmen snarled at me.

"She's going back home George." Troy insisted. "She's not cut out for this."

"Whatever you say." he let go of my hand.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Issac smirked evily.

"What business may this be?" George arched his brow curious.

"You'll see..." Issac looked to Troy. "Do it."

"Carmen take Gabriella out of here please." Troy demanded.

"Hell no." she scoffed and took out a smoke. "I wanna have fun too boys."

"What's going on?" George asked looking at the three of them.

"Troy?" I whispered.

"It's alright Brie." he kissed my temple. "Just stay back."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

****I left it on sort of a cliff hanger to keep you wondering. hope you enjoy it. (:

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. & LOVE. (:

xo troyellalover96 xo


	12. Don't Tempt Me

**when everything's meant to be broken..**

Before I knew it I heard a bullet shoot up in the air. I jumped being frightened by the loud horrifying noise. I shut myself out from the world once I seen Troy taking out a knife from his pocket. I took a few steps back bumping into the wall. Carmen took hold of the woman named Silvia. The boys walked toward the man named George with devious smirks plastered along their dark faces. The screams were hazy, I held my hands to my ears and slid down the wall. I wanted to run to cry to get away now. This wasn't no fucking party, this was fucking murder. Shutting my eyes tightly and not wanting to look at the mess this would soon become. After minutes I felt someone tug on my arm. My eyes shot open and yanked away from him. He was covered in blood now and looked like someone I didn't even recognize. He gripped my arm again and pulled me up.

"Gabriella come on!" he shouted in anger.

I hesitated before returning to my feet and rushing outside with Troy. Leaving behind Carmen and Issac, I looked back and turned back. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. I looked to the house and blinked away the tears that were formed in my eyes. Hearing the door shut I jumped once again tonight. troy started the car up and the engine roared coming alive. I looked ahead of me staring out the window in front of me. All of a sudden Troy was buckling me up and then speeding off down the rode. I was confused and scared half to death.

"Brie.." I heard him speak my name in a soft voice.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"You okay?" he glanced at me then turned back to the rode.

"I.." I didn't know how to answer this.

"Sorry you had to be there." he cursed himself under his breath.

"What the hell happened back there?" I cried.

"We were suppose to get the money once we killed those good for nothing fucks, but-" he stopped.

"But?" I encouraged for him to go on.

"The dumb bitch escaped from Carmen's grasp and called the fucking cops!" he hit the steering wheel with fiery.

"The cops?" I swallowed hard. "What about Carmen and Issac?"

"I had no time to worry about them." he looked to me. "I needed to make sure we were safe."

"Oh." I nodded slowly.

"They can't find us now." he sighed focusing back on the rode ahead.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Gabriella, you can't go back home."

"I don't understand." I searched his expression.

"They'll bring you down with us if they find out." he ran a hand through his hair.

"Me? Why? I had nothing to do with this!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but you were there and you witnessed it.." he trailed off. "The cops will just say you were an accessory to the crime."

"This is ridiculous!" I threw my hands up in the air in unbelief. "I didn't even know what the fuck was going on until it happened for Christ sake!"

"It's all my fault." his grip tightened on the steering wheel as he gritted his teeth.

"No it's not." I placed my hand gently over his thigh.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess." he shook his head.

"I'm the one who was willing to come along. It's my fault just as much yours babe." I gave his thigh a quick squeeze.

"You deserve better, y'know that?" he looked at me.

"Nope." I smiled softly. "You're the best."

"Ha, sure." he chuckled.

"You really are." I had a straight face when I leaned over and place a kiss on his cheek.

"We're here." he announced as he parked the car in the drive way.

"What are we going to do?" I bit down on my lip.

"Gather our stuff and get out." he pressed his palm softly against my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned into his touch and smiled.

"Let's go baby." he got out and so did I.

We walked inside the empty house, Troy turning on the lights. He ran back to the bedroom I assumed belonged to Issac and I heard shuffling of things in there. I stood by the door looking around. I let out a breath and reviewed the recent actions that took place tonight. I was in this as much as Troy; he's in it for the worst I'm sure, but I was involved now too. I could be thrown in jail along with him. I had run off with a murder and accompanied him on a murder as well. My life had took a turn for the worse. Just two or three months ago I was the perfect student and daughter. Now look at me.. I'm not saying I regret being with Troy and meeting him. I wouldn't turn back time and erase it all for anything. I loved him, I was head over heels. I knew it from the first time I saw him, it just took me sometime to figure that all out for myself. He was just as much in love with me.. I just knew it.

"Ready to get going?" he asked as he came out with our bags and a duffle bag.

"What's in there?" I pointed to the new bag.

"Supplies." he smiled. "Mind taking your bag?"

"Of course." I quickly grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder.

"Better go before the cops come looking for us." he walked out the door and I followed.

"Where to now since this plan didn't work out?" I threw my bag in the backseat and hopped into the passenger seat once again.

"Dunno." he shrugged as he set the bags in the back. "We'll see."

"No plan?" I gasped pretending to be shocked.

"Shut up." he smirked as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Just saying." I shrugged and giggled.

"Whatever." he rolled his blue orbs and backed out of the drive way.

"I love you Troy." I whispered in his ear and nibbled at his earlobe.

"Don't." he spat as he kept focus on the rode.

"What I can't say I love my boyfriend?" I backed away and frowned.

"Of course, but just don't.." he stopped.

"Don't what?" I asked confused.

"Tempt me." he bit down on his lip as he glanced at me.

"Huh?" I arched my eyebrow. "Whatcha talking about Willis?" I asked playfully.

"Nothing." he shook his head.

"Tell me Bolton." I demanded.

"Bolton?" he laughed.

"Yes, Bolton." I nodded. "Tell me what you mean."

"Fine you wanna know what it means?" a smirk formed.

"Now I don't know." I bit my tongue.

"Do you or don't you babe?" he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Er," I couldn't resist. "Just tell me." I sighed giving into the temptation of curiosity.

"It means don't tempt me to stop this car and screw you want here, right now." he grinned to himself cockily.

I gasped, this time not pretending.

* * *

Short chapter.. sorry! But do you like it? I added a bit of cuteness and shit. comment. CHECK OUT MY STORY DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS BTW! and I am going to be adding different song lyrics at the top of each chapter now instead of just Criminal.. in case you were wondering.

REVIEW. REVIEW. LOVE. (:

xo troyellalover96 xo


	13. Everything Went Black

**Gonna make it alright, but not right now..**

We were parked in the middle of nowhere; desert surrounded us. As soon as we came to a full stop, I climbed onto Troy's lap and he reclined his seat laying down. He set me on the seat and hovered on top of my body. Soon our clothes were shed and our naked bodies collided in a must needed and passionate action. Our moans echoed filled the car, the windows steamed from the heat we were contracting. This had been our second time making love. This time was much better than the first though. I don't know if it was because Troy was so heated and let out all his frustrations on me or what. Everything about it filled my body with such a sensation. I never wanted this moment to end, he trailed kisses along my neck as I arched my back. Soon we both released. His sweaty body collapsed onto mine and softly kissed my shoulder. We were now in the process of recovering our breathing back to normal. He climbed off of me and sat in the passenger's seat now, putting on his boxers and jeans. He reached in the back and grabbed a cigarette and lighter from his bag. Lighting the stick up and taking a puff.

"Did I not release your stress enough?" I joked as I slid back into my panties and bra.

"Oh, trust me you did baby." he grinned and took a another swift of his smoke.

"Mm, I love you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too." he smiled at me blowing the smoke from his mouth straight in my face.

"Put that out." I coughed waving the smoke away.

"Sorry." put it out into his ashtray that was in the truck.

"We should get sleep." I grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"I guess." he nodded resting his head on the seat.

"Troy?" I bit down on my lip.

"Yeah Brie?" he looked at me.

"Nevermind." I shook my head.

"You sure?"

"Mhm." I lied.

Dawn broke soon and we were on our way. I was still asleep as Troy drove down the road. My body ached from last night and my mind didn't want to wake up, because all the shit that happened finally caught up with me. I was in deep trouble and I had to run now, there was no going back unless I might want to go to jail. Which I sure as hell didn't and I knew for certain Troy did not either.. that's why he ran. My eyes soon opened and the sun was no where to be found. Clouds and sprinkles of water droppings covered the blue skies. I let a groan escape my lips and looked to the radio to see the time it was late afternoon.

"Finally up?" I heard Troy voice and looked to him. "Hi."

"Hi." I giggled softly. "Where are we?"

"Not too sure, I think we're almost out of Texas though." He let his hand intertwine with mine.

"Any plans where we're going to?" I asked noticing his thumb caressing mine.

"Minnesota? I always wanted to go there." he smiled.

"Really?" I stared at our hands and smiled.

"Yup." he nodded biting his lip.

"Sounds nice."

"Nice place to start a family." he shrugged.

"What?" my head snapped up and my eyes were most likely popping outta my head.

He laughed. "I'm just joking."

"You better be." I shook my head.

"You don't wanna have my kids?" he winked playfully at me.

"Uh," I looked around. "We'll see."

"I see." he nodded.

"You're so cute."

"I know." he smirked and brought my hand to his lips.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes as I smiled.

We had stopped soon come to a stop in what I had suspected to be Oklahoma City. We decided to stay in the truck for the time being, parked outside a motel. Soon dark came upon us and we were deep in sleep. I woke when I thought I heard a noise come from outside. Looking to Troy he was sleeping peacefully, I looked outside but I couldn't see through the darkness. I decided it must have been nothing and slowly closed my eyes shut. Around three in the morning I woke to go to the restroom. As I headed inside I noticed my surroundings and was creeped the fuck out. Walking into the office..

"Um, hello." I smiled to the man at the front desk.

"How may I help you miss?" he replied back.

"I can use a restroom?" I bit my lip.

"Of course. Down the hall." he pointed behind him.

"Thanks." I walked down there and into the restroom where I went pee and came out. I checked myself out in the mirror and splashed water on my face. I dried it off and walked back out saying night to the man and walking back out in the darkness. I yawned as I almost was at the car when all of a sudden I felt someone grab me from behind. They put their hand with some kind of cloth over my mouth and held me tight in their arms. I wanted so badly to scream, but nothing. I was feeling drowsy and soon everything went black.

I was out of it, felt like I had been sleeping for a lifetime. I opened my eyes my vision blurred at first. The lights came on and I squinted my eyes at the sudden brightness. I felt my some type of cloth in my mouth and my hands tied behind my back. My vision finally became 20/20 and I looked down to notice my legs were tired at the ankles together. I was lying on a bed it seemed like and I squirmed around trying to scream for help, but I couldn't since some fucking thing was tied around my mouth. I heard a voice and my head shot up to see him..

"Nice to see you again Gabriella.." Issac smirked deviously.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Serious drama time now people! And don't worry to those of you who might worry I will drop this stories like my others I won't! I love writing this and I love yous for reading it! Keep reviewing and there will be more to come.

REVIEW. REVIEW. & ENJOY! (:

xo troyellalover06 xo


	14. I'll Kill You

**Would you kill to save a life..**

"You look so surprised." he kneeled down next to the bed and looked at me. "Didn't think you'd see me again huh?"

I bite at the cloth in my mouth and tug at the ropes around my wrists. He stood back up and laughed at me trying to get out of these death ropes. My skin burned from rubbing against the ropes causing me to wince at the pain. Tears overwhelmed my vision and whined out in terror. He just stood there watching me freaking out and squirming. I sit up and gave up soon, trying to calm myself.

"No use darling." he shrugged. "I tied them pretty tight."

**Troy's POV**

I shift in my sleep trying to get more comfortable. Groaning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I let out a yawn then look to my left. My brain becomes more alert and my eyes widen in worry. She's not next to me and she's not in the car. I hurry out of the car, slamming the door behind me and look around. It's still dark and I can't see shit.

"Fuck." I mutter. Where the hell is she? I see lights inside the main office of the motel and grab my jacket. Pulling the hood up and run inside the office, seeing a man leaning back in his chair as he sleeps. I make sure my face is covered enough by hiding under the hood and keeping my head low. I ring the bell at the desk counter.

"Shit!" the man snaps up and shakes his head. "Oh, hey man how may I help you?"

"Uh, yeah... have you seen a girl in here?" I ask with a hoarse voice.

"Nope." he shrugs.

"Are you sure?" My eyes darken.

"..Wait, yeah I did. Earlier tonight she was asking for the restroom."

"Did you see her go out?!"

"Yup, sure did. Why?" he asks in a concerned voice.

"Nothing. Thanks." I nod and walk out back to the car. I revive it and curse under my breath. "Where the fuck are you.."

The sunrises in the sky as I drive down the road. I have no fucking idea where to look, where would she go? She would never wonder off, so that only leaves one option. I shudder at the horrid thought... _taken. _She's nowhere to be found. Who would take her? Whoever has I'll kill them and make it a slow painful death that's for damn sure. Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it.

After three hours of driving and searching my phone buzzes in my jean pocket. I pull out the phone and check the caller ID and it's "unknown". I quickly answer it in case of some news on Gabriella.

"Gabriella?!" I answer.

"Guess again." I hear the devilish grin in his tone.

"Issac?" I'm confused.

"Yeah, thought you wouldn't hear from me aye?"

"What happened man?" I wonder how he escaped without the police catching him.

"I found a way out no thanks for you." his tone is harsh.

"Sorry man but-"

"But shit Troy!" he snarls. "You left me hanging to be locked up!"

"I had my reasons!" I tried to explain, but he wouldn't have it.

"Yeah, saving your own ass? And your fucking sluts!" he pauses. "..it's alright though. I'm repaying the favor."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" my mind goes to Gabriella. _Shit._

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." I can sense his smirk.

"You mother fucker! If you hurt her I swear-"

"You'll what? Kill me? I don't think so, not if you don't want me to kill her."

"If you were me you would have done the exact same thing!" I snap.

"But it wasn't me, therefore I'm pretty pissed." he says stern.

"What the fuck do you want with me?"

"What we discussed, but got rudely interrupted. Money."

"Fine." I growl.

"10 grand or say goodbye to your whore." he chuckles then the line goes dead.

"Fuck!" I slam my palm on the steering wheel. How the fuck am I going to get 10 grand? That's the problem.. I can't unless I rob a bank. That leaves only one thing... to kill him. But could I really kill to save a life?

* * *

Sorry for the long time update! I've been busy with shit and heartbreak.. awesome right? lol this is a short one only because I wanted t get it out for you guys. I hope you all love it.

ENJOY! REVIEW! REVIEW!

xo troyellalover96 xo


	15. Family Ties

**then this thing turned out so evil..**

I had been sitting here for forever it seemed like. My wrists and ankles were sore, my mouth was dry. Issac has been in and out checking on me for the past hours. Oh, how I wish I could kick his fucking ass. Then again Troy would be here I know he would. He could be Issac shitless.. that made me smile devilishly. Troy would be my savior. He is my savior. My hero and my world. He would never want me hurt and whoever dared to mess with me or him would pay for it. I just pray it won't resort to murder.

"Ready for that cloth to come out?" Issac walked back in. I glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

He comes closer and kneels down in front of me, now we're face to face. He has a smug smirk plastered on his face. I wish I could spit at it, but then that would get me into deeper shit. He reaches behind my head and unties the cloth and pulls it away from my mouth. I feel dehydrated. His fingertips graze my face and I flinch at his touch.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch me." I growl under my breath.

"Feisty." he stands back up. "No wonder Troy likes you."

"Why don't you just leave us alone?!" I shout in anger.

"Calm down sweetheart. I will as soon as your boy toy gives me what I want." he walks over to a desk in the corner and grabs something.

"What do you want?" I ask softly.

"Something he owes me." he turns and walks back to me holding a cup. "Thirsty?"

"Why do you care..." My eyes meet his.

"Fine, die of thirst." he barks.

"Give me the fucking drink!" I demand.

"Babe you better chill." his mouth is a straight line as he walks closer.

"I'm not your babe."

"Whatever." he rolls his eyes and gives me a sip. "Better?"

"Yes.." I nod. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna go now." he sets the water back on the desk as he heads to the door.

"Wait.." I call.

"What?" he turns and looks at me.

"Why did you.. and Troy get into this kind of life?" there's a lump in my throat.

"None of your business darling." there's a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I'll find out." I feel myself smile small.

**Troy's POV**

"You got the money?"

"Yeah, all ten grand." I smirk.

"Alright, I'll see you soon bro." the line goes dead.

"Fucking idiot." I mutter and step on the gas speeding down the road to the house he's told me to go to. When I arrive it's an abandoned old looking house. I pull the keys out of the ignition and step out of the truck, slamming the door. Shoving the keys into my jacket pocket and looking at the house. I know what I have to do. I stick the gun in the front of my jeans and hides it under my shirt. Walking to the door and knocking. I hear voices from inside and movement. The door finally opens.

"Troy!" Carmen threw her arms around me and I nearly fell over.

"Where the fuck is he?" I push her off me gently and my nostrils flare.

"This way." a frown takes place of her grin. She walks down the hallway I shut the door and follow her. We stand in front of a door, leading to the basement?

"Down there." she opens the door.

I walk down the stairs and I hear the door shut behind me, Carmen not in sight. I hear his voice. I continue walking and once I reach the ground there he is and he moves aside as he smirks at me. There she is... Gabriella. Tied up on a bed and her eyes fill with tears and she screams my name.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Troy!" I cry as I see him.

"Brie." he runs over to me and hugs me tightly, kissing my temple. "Oh, baby."

"What a happy picture." Issac laughs.

"Shut the fuck up!" Troy pulls away from me and makes his way to Issac.

"Lighten up." Issac grins. "Your girls safe... now where's my money?"

"Upstairs." Troy smirks. "Care to join me to go look?"

"Love to."

"After." Troy walks back to me and helps me out of the ropes. I throw my arms around him and he embraces me. He kisses my hair over and over again, he whispers in my ear I love you on repeat. He grabs my head and kisses me hard and long.

"You can get a room after I get my money." Issac snapped.

"Come on baby." he whispers in my ear and helps me off the bed. "Let's go."

The three of us walk upstairs. Troy keeps me at his side every step of the way and we enter the living room. Carmen is sitting on the armrest of the couch and smoking a cigarette. She smirks as she sees me and I cringe. _Fucking whore. _

"Where is it?" Issac walks over to Carmen and kisses her neck.

"I'll show you, but babe mind going outside?" Troy looks at me.

"No tricks.." Issac snarls.

"Carmen can go with her." Troy half smiles.

"Go." Issac demands.

"Ugh." Carmen puts out her cancer stick and walks to the front door. "Come on bitch."

"Don't push it Carmen." Troy says sternly.

"Whatever." she rolls her eyes and goes outside.

"I'll be right there Brie." he gives me a soft kiss.

"Okay." I nod and walk out with Carmen.

Carmen and I stand on the porch in silence. She lights up another cigarette and blows out rings into the air. I bite my lip and wait nervously for Troy to come out. Then we can leave them for good and go far far away. Maybe we can even go home. I mean maybe doing some time will help us out. Even if I have to.. I shudder at the thought of jail. I wouldn't make a day in that hell hole I'm sure. But that's the consequence I pay, but Troy.. he would go to prison for murdering his father..

"Why are you with him?" Carmen snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Troy.. why are you with him?" she throws her smoke to the ground and smashes it under her shoe. "You seem like a good girl."

"Why's it any of your business?" I fold my arms across my chest.

"Just curious." she shrugs. "He's not your type... you're not his."

"How would you know anything about me?" I snap.

"Forget I said anything."

I hear shouting coming from inside. I hear banging and then.. a gunshot. Without even thinking I run inside to see if Troy is safe, but come to find he's not the one I should worry about. Issac is lying on the floor holding his side and cursing. He's in pain.

"Oh my god!" I clasp my hand over my mouth.

"What the hell did you do Troy?!" Carmen rushes to Issac's side and looks at his wound.

"Pretty fucking low. First your father and now your brother." Issac spits out blood.

"Brother...?" I whisper.

"I protect what's mine." Troy has a straight face and I can't read his emotions.

"You're on a roll, bro." Issac coughs. "I'll pay you back."

"Doubt it." Troy grabs my hand. "Let's get outta here."

"Yeah, run away with the tramp. Just know what you're running away from!"

"Troy?" I look at him.

"Come on." he drags me outside and opens the passenger door for me.

"Troy, he's your brother?" I ask once he's in.

"Was." Troy revives the engine.

* * *

Come on guys REVIEW!

REVIEW PLEASE! and enjoy.

xo troyellalover96 xo


	16. Home Sweet Home

**I'm Coming Home..**

My eyes flutter open as sunlight hits them. I rub the sleep from my eyes and yawn, shifting in my seat and turning to Troy. He's focused on the road and his expression is serious. His mouth forms a straight line, I reach over and place my hand on his thigh. He looks at me and there's a ghost of a smile upon his lips. I lean over and kiss his cheek lightly. I squeeze his thigh and he grips the steering wheel.

"Have a good sleep?" he asks grimly.

"Yes." I nod in response. "Where are we going?"

"Let's not talk about that right now." he frowns.

"Why not?"

"Just because alright?" he snaps.

"Alright.." I take my hand away from him and sit in my seat.

"Sorry." he whispers.

"It's fine, you're stressed. Can't blame you." I look out the window.

"Are you okay?" he glances at me.

"Yeah, my wrists are just sore from those ropes." I rub my left wrist.

"Here." he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers, keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. He brings my wrist to his lips and kisses it softly.

"Thank you." I smile softly.

"I love you, Gabriella." he caresses the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I love you, Troy."

* * *

A few hours pass as we continue to drive to who knows where. It's late afternoon approaching evening, Troy and I sit in silence. I sigh and look out the window at the dessert outside. I look over at Troy who is still in his serious mood and I look down to my hands, I play with my fingers. I sense something's wrong with him, but I don't dare to ask. I don't want to bother him after such a horrible long night, I'll just let him cool off. My mind is filled with thoughts of last night.. Troy shooting Isaac, his own brother. First his own father and now this, he must be in so much pain. My heart breaks at the thought of what he's feeling.

"Still wanna know where we're going?" he breaks the silence.

"Yes." I sit straight in my seat and stare at his beautiful face.

"Home." he looks at me and smiles softly.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"You heard right." he shrugs.

"Why? What about the cops?"

"I've been thinking and after seeing you last night.. I can't risk you getting hurt because of me." he shakes his head.

"I'll be alright." I clasp my hand over his. "We can still run together."

"This is no life, Gabriella." he runs a hand through his hair. "You need your family and friends."

"I need you." I mumble. "And if we go back we'll both be in trouble and I'll lose you."

"You'll never lose me... and I doubt you'll be in real trouble Brie." he looks at me. "Just get a good lawyer and you'll be fine."

"What about you? You'll be locked up for who knows how long!" I cry on the verge of tears.

"I know." he nods. "But it's what I have to face. I can't run forever."

"Oh, Troy." I hold my tears from falling.

"It'll be okay... we'll see each other again." he leans over and plants a quick kiss on my lips.

* * *

We were only an hour away from home and I grew nervous. The sky darkened. Troy was scared too and I wanted to cry so badly just looking at him. I wouldn't be able to see him for years.. if ever. Today might be the last time I see him for a while. Tomorrow he'd turn himself in and face reality what we've been running away from. Troy said I should be fine maybe just get community service if anything. Even though my heart ached at the thought of him leaving me, it always filled with joy. The joy of seeing my family and friends. I missed them so much. I couldn't wait to be home with them all. He parked on the other side of the street of my house. We were here..

"You ready?" he squeezed my hand.

"Yeah. Are you?" I ran my index finger along his cheek.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he nodded.

"I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"Yup." he grabbed my face and kissed me long and passionate.

"Mm, I love you so much." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too baby." he kissed my forehead. "Go on."

"Okay." I got out and stared at him for a long second then began walking to my house. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, digging my key out of my pocket and unlocking the door. I opened the door slowly and walked inside. The lights were on and the TV sounded throughout the house. The smell of my mom's meatloaf. I walked to the kitchen and seen my mom cooking and I smiled.

"Mama." I spoke softly.

"Huh?" she turned around and shock covered her face. "Gabby?"

"Hi." I ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, it's really you." she hugged me back and I could tell she was crying.

"I missed you so much." I cried as I pulled away and wiped my tears.

"Oh, baby." she held my face and kissed my forehead.

After my little family reunion and eating dinner and telling them that I was fine over and over again. I showered and wrapped my rob around me. Hugging myself and smiling. It felt good to be home with my parents. I walked to my bedroom and opened the door to find Troy sitting at the edge of my bed. I quickly shut the door and ran over to him. I hugged him and inhaled his Troy scent. He wrapped his arms tight around me and kissed my hair.

"Happy I see?" he chuckled as we pulled away.

"Yeah." I nod. "It was good seeing them again. Seems like forever."

"I bet." he sat me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. "They glad you're back?"

"Oh, very." I giggled. "Are you hungry, I can snag some meatloaf from downstairs."

"No, I'm good." he kissed my temple.

"Okay." we sat in silence for a minute. "So tomorrow.."

"Tomorrow." he sighed. "Better make this night a good one huh?"

"Mhm." I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply.

"Exactly what I was thinking." he kissed me back and undid the tie of my robe.

"Yeah, because you have a dirty mind." I bite his lip and tug on it softly.

"Got that right." he smirks and lays me down on the bed, climbing on top of me. He's hovering over me, his hands on either side of my head and begins kissing down my neck. I run my finger through his hair and moan, he smiles against my neck and slides his hand underneath my robe. I run my hands under his shirt and he pulls it off, throwing it on the floor. I smile and he kissed me once more, he kissed my chest and I undo his belt and jeans. I tug them off him, kicks them off and they fall to the ground.

"Let's get this off you." I sit up and he slides the robe off me and it falls under me on the bed. I lay back down and kisses all down my bare body and up again. His lips lock with mine and his tongue begs for entrance and I grant it. Our tongues play together as he runs his finger tips lightly over my stomach sending tingles through my whole body. We break the kiss and our breathing is uneven, we stare into each others eyes. I run my fingers through his hair and he closes his eyes at my touch. He kisses below my ear and to my neck, I slide my hands down his body to his boxers. I remove them and he smiles at me, I blush shyly. His erection presses hard against my thigh as he continues kissing me. I moan in response. He pulls away.

"Babe what are you doing?" I whine.

"No glove, no love right?" he winks and grabs a foil packet from his jean pocket.

"Oh, yes." I giggle and snatch it from him. "I'll do that for you."

"What kind girlfriend." he laughs. He hovers back over me and I slide the condom onto his length and he groans at the touch. I smirk and kisses me hard. I put my hand behind his neck and kiss him back. He slowly eases into me and my mouth parts and my eyes close. He starts easing in and out of me at an agonizing slow pace. I run my fingertips down his back. I move my hips against his and he fastens his pace and I moan in pleasure. Soon we're at full speed and moaning quietly so my parents don't hear. The bed is moving with us and making an annoying squeak. I fill my muscles tighten below and I'm ready for release.

"Oh, Brie." he moans softly in my ear and that's what makes me unravel. I come around him, biting my lip holding in my scream. He soon comes after me and shouts my name at his release. He collapses ontop of me, putting his body weight on me. We try to recover our breathes. Soon our breathing patterns become normal again.

"I love you." he nuzzles my neck and lays down next to me.

"I love you too." I smile and cuddle up to him, laying my head on his chest.

* * *

They're finally back home! How long do you think Troy's gonna be locked up? Will Gabriella get off that easy? What will happen to them?

REVIEW! REVIEW! IF YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER.

ENJOY. (:

xo troyellalover96 xo


	17. I'll Come Back

**Watching you walk away..**

It all happened so fast, this morning we both woke in each others arms. Faking smiles and laughs as we knew what told held. Showering together and throwing our clothes on. He snuck out my balcony from where he came in last night. I went downstairs and greeted my parents who had happily set up a big breakfast. After I was filled even though I didn't have much of an appetite. I brought some breakfast out to Troy who waited in his truck. He had his hands on the steering wheel along with his forehead. I tapped on the window which startled him. He looked up and his eyes were red and sad. I never cried at the sight of my Troy broken. I ran to the other side and got in shutting the door behind me.

"It'll be okay." I grabbed his face gently and he laid the side of it against my chest.

"I'm so sorry." he held me tightly.

"You don't need to be." I kissed his head.

"I'm such a fuck up Brie." he cried silently.

"No. You just made some mistakes." I whispered and tears filled my eyes.

"Mistakes?" he looked at me sitting up straight.

"Yes." I clasped my hand over his.

"I killed my fucking father and nearly my brother." he blinked the tears away.

"Your father was in the wrong Troy and your brother.. he might have hurt me." I wiped my tears away. "You were only protecting me."

"I shouldn't have even had you in that mess." he shook his head.

"I'm the one who tagged along."

"I shouldn't have let you!" he snapped.

"Troy calm down." I begged.

"No! I won't! You could of been really hurt because of my dumbass."

"Don't dwell over it. I'm fine and in one piece." I moved closer to him.

"I should of never even gotten involved with you... I knew it." he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Troy-"

"Don't." he looked away. "Please."

I shut my mouth and looked down at my hands. We sat in silence. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and closed my eyes swallowing hard. He was hurting beyond anything I could know of. He had no family to trust and love. No friends. Only me and I couldn't let him push me away. I needed to be there for him. He needs me and I need him so much. I would try to heal his wounds, but it would take time and I was willing to give him that.. I heard Troy's door open and within a second he was yanked out by my father. I gasped and quickly got out leaving my door open and running over to them. My mother was standing in the front lawn of our house. My father was pissed... beyond pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" my father shouted still gripping Troy forearm.

"I-" he didn't give Troy a chance to speak.

"You get out of you piece of shit! Stay away from my daughter." he let go of his arm and pushed him back against the truck.

"Dad stop it!" I shouted and grabbed Troy's hand. "Leave him alone."

"It's fine Brie." Troy whispered in my ear.

"No it's not." I cried.

"Gabriella Marie Montez get in the house NOW!" he barked at me. His eyes flaring.

"No! I will not." I clung to Troy's side.

"Gabriella." he clenched his teeth and rolled his hand into a fist. "Now."

"I'm not a little child. I'm staying with him." I spoke stern.

"Over my dead body." he grabbed a hold of my arm and yanked me over to him and started dragging me back to the house.

"Stop it you're hurting me!" I tried to free myself but his grip was too solid. "Dad stop!"

"She said fucking stop!" my father turned around and Troy's fist connected with his face.

"Troy!" I shouted. My arm was free and my dad shook his head furiously and took a hit at Troy.

"Ah!" I cried out and tried to yank them apart while their full blown fight had started. As I tugged on Troy's shirt his arm flew back and hit me in the face making me fall to the gravel. I held my lip that started to bleed and my mother rushed over to me, helping me to my feet. I held onto my lip.

"You're dead you little bastard!" My father slammed his fist into Troy's stomach and Troy piled over spitting out blood.

"Stop this. Now." my mother shot a glare at my father and he backed away.

"Are you okay sweetie?" my mother looked at me and examined my lip. "Oh, we need to clean that up."

"Hold on." I looked at Troy as my mom was making me walk with her into the house. He was standing and holding his stomach with his one hand as he looked at me. Shame. Guilt. Other things were in his eyes. I heard sirens coming closer and closer all of us stopped what we were doing at looked as two police cars arrived. I look at Troy horrified. My parents had called the cops or maybe one of the neighbors no doubt. The cars parked and the policemen got out and rushed over to Troy.

"Troy Bolton, you're under arrest." one of them pushed him onto the hood of his truck and forced his hands behind his back. Pulling out silver handcuffs they cuffed Troy's wrist in them and lifted him back up. I found myself having a hard time breathing and broke out of my mothers embrace and ran to him.

"Gabriella." she called.

"Troy!" I wrapped my arms tightly around him and tears fell.

"I'm sorry baby." he whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Bolton." the officer yanked on his arm.

"I have to go now." he was broken out of my hold and began getting farther away.

"No." I sobbed.

"I'll be back for you Brie." he shouted.

I bit my bottom lip and was overwhelmed with so many emotions as they put him in the backseat of the cop car. My breathing became heavier and my heart at a rapid speed. I cried like I never had before and soon they were driving away with him, he looked out the back of the window with those precious sad eyes. That made my heart burst and I fell to my knees and cried and couldn't stop myself. My mother bend down to my level and hugged me tightly rubbing my back soothingly.

"Shh, baby." she said in a whisper. "Come inside." she lifted me to my feet once more and we walked inside. She got the first aid kit as I sat on the couch. She fixed up my lip and I silenced but tears remained to fall. I didn't know when he was coming back, but I would wait for him no matter how long. He was my love. My life now.

"Gabby." my father sat next to me. I looked at him in disgust.

"No." My tears finally stopped. "Don't even bother." I got up and ran to my room slamming the door shut and laying face down on my bed and the tears came back.


	18. Incomplete

**Without you all I'm gonna be is incomplete..**

It's been a whole week since Troy was arrested. The judge granted him four years in prison, as for me I got off easy. Cleaning up trash from parks to streets for community service. I'd have to spend a good three weeks doing this. I haven't spoken a single word to my father since that day. I'm going back to school now and I've been distant from my friends. Keeping inside my own little bubble. Nothing's right without him by my side. One week is enough, but four years? Could I take that? Wait for him for that long and not move on with my life? Stay here, when all I wanted was to leave once I graduated. My heart ached and my head was confused. Nothing was going right. Why did I have to go falling in love with a criminal? He's turned my world upside down and I don't know what to do.

I've just finished with my community service for the day. Cleaning up the side streets, tiring. When you work all day long from six am to five pm. I enter my house and it's quiet. My parents must be out for their date night, how could I forget? Now that I'm back and Troy's locked up they shouldn't have a care in the world. I walk to the kitchen and on the fridge is a note from my mother. Saying that they've gone out and there's left over pot roast in the fridge for me. Blah blah blah. I run upstairs to my bedroom and close the door. I kick off my shoes and take off my jacket. Falling onto my bed on my bed and close my eyes. All I see is his blue eyes and I breathe in smelling his sweet scent. His dazzling smile, his beautiful laugh. I feel tears coming on, but blink them away quickly. I have to stay strong.

The morning sun wakes me and I groan, covering my face with my pillow. I didn't wanna get up and go face school again. A knock on my door and it opens, I don't wish to deal with whoever has entered. They stay silent and I throw my pillow, seeing my mother just staring compassionately at me. I frown.

"What are you staring at?" I sit up.

"Nothing. Just glad I have my baby home." she smiles softly and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah... good to be home." I force a small smile.

"Better get ready for school." she smiles then walks out.

"Shit." I mutter and fall back on my bed.

* * *

It's graduation day here at East High. My graduation day. I've walked with my class and got my diploma, everyone is celebrating around me. They're all excited to be finished with this faze in their lives. So am I, but they get to move on and I'm left here waiting. I promised myself I'd wait for him.. it took a lot of thinking but I've decided to stay here. My parents weren't very happy about that. They expected me to go off to one of the many schools I got into such as Harvard, Princeton or Yale. Don't get me wrong they're happy I'm going to be around, but they wanted more for me. Not to be waiting for my criminal boyfriend to get out of prison. I didn't expect this from me either a few months ago. But Troy changed everything for me.

"Hunny!" my mother came up and gives me a big hug. "We're so proud."

"Thanks." I smile at her as we pull apart.

"Congrats Gabs." my father smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks dad." I embrace him in a tight hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." they speak at the same time.

"I just wish you'd go live your dream." my mom whispers.

"Don't start mom." I frown.

"Sorry, let's go get something to eat." she suggests with a bright smile.

"Alright." I nod.

It was later that evening. I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling and listening to my iPod, the song You Found Me by The Fray was blasting through the earbuds of my headphones. Memories of the past three years.. high school... all flashed through my head. It seems as if I walked through the doors as a freshman just yesterday. Time flies by fast. I wish I could go back.. everything was easier. I felt my phone vibrating against my thigh. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked to the caller ID. It was a collect call. I took out my headphones and answered, I accepted the charges and his voice made me shoot up.

"Troy?" I felt my heart speed up.

"Yeah.." he breathed. "hey Gabriella."

"What are you.. why, how?" I stumbled to get out something.

"We can have calls you know. When we've been let out of our cells." he chuckled sourly.

"Right.."

"Today's your graduation. I figured to congratulate you."

"Thank you." I whispered into the phone. "Why haven't you called me until now?"

"I just.. I don't know." he sighed.

"Troy, it's been months." I snap.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't."

"Why the hell not?!" anger filled me.

"Because I knew that if I heard your voice.." he stopped.

"What?" I ran my fingers through my hair and calmed myself.

"I'd break."

"Oh, Troy." I cried. "I miss you so much."

"I know." I heard another voice calling in the background as he spoke.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"I have to go. We're being called back." he silenced.

"Will you call again?"

"I have to go.. I'm sorry." the line went dead.

I looked down at my phone and pressed "End". I took a deep breath and let it out, I fell back on my bed. It was the first time I had heard his voice ever since he went in. I missed him and I didn't know how much until now. Now I remember why I'm doing what I'm doing. I'm staying here.. to wait for him. To be with him. No matter how long it takes until we can be together again. I need him so much. Without him I feel incomplete. He's my everything.


	19. Four years Later

**Lost and insecure.. you found** **me**.

"Are you ready for this?" Sharpay asks putting a hand gently on my shoulder.

"I've been ready for four years." I nod.

We stand outside the courthouse, it's time. Time to see him again after all these years, four years is a long time. Nerves build up inside me and I swallow hard. Shar takes my hand and we walk up the stairs together. The doors open and we walk inside. People scattering around. People coming out of the courtrooms crying and/or rejoicing. People in business suits talking on their bluetooths. We go to the door that enters into the room Troy's in. We wait. This will be the first time I see Troy Bolton in four years. A lot has changed in these years. I've started taking classes at U Of A and a part time job at a newspaper internship. I've moved into my own two bedroom apartment with Sharpay.

"You okay?" she looks at me, eyes widen with concern.

"Of course." I force a smile small to reassure her.

Memories flood through my head and my heart swells at them. They're painful, but happy at the same time. I picture his face and wonder how much he's changed. What if he doesn't have the same feelings as before? What if I wasted my time waiting on him? Gave up on my dreams on someone who's given up on me? These thoughts send chills down my spine. No. I can't think like that. But what if things have changed? What if-.. People begin existing the room and I squeeze onto Sharpay's hand. There he is.. those blue eyes. He's in handcuffs and a guard is walking toward him.

"Come on." Sharpay tugs on me and we enter the room.

I feel like my heart stopped beating and I can't breath. His body has gotten more muscular, he has stubble on his face and his hair is shaven at the sides, but lays flat and messy at the top. The guard unlocks his handcuffs and Troy frowns as he rubs his wrist. They say something to each other, then the guard walks away. Troy turns and his lips part. He stares at me in shock I think, I return the stare. All the shit that's gone on, all the waiting, all the changes, and everything is the same. I drop Sharpay's hand and race to him and he walks my way. I throw my arms around his neck and he grasp the back of my thighs and picks me up. Wrapping my legs tight around his waist and he holds onto me. I lean my forehead against his, our noses touch and we take a moment and just stare into each others eyes. Chocolate brown into piercing blue. I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him deeply and passionately. In that moment I swear that nothing has changed between us. It was like it was four years ago. The love and passion. He kisses back and after what seems forever, we pull apart. He sets me to my feet, still in his embrace and him still in mine.

"I missed you so much.." he whispers in my ear. He nuzzles my hair and inhales my scent.

"I missed you too." I kiss his cheek softly.

"It's so good to be back with you, baby." he hugs me briefly.

* * *

It's evening and we've gone home to mine and Shar's apartment. Troy and I are in my bedroom, lying in bed. I have my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. His arms are drapped around me. I've missed him so fucking much. He kisses my hair softly and I smile. This is what I've been waiting for, for these past four years. To be his once again. Have him hold me like this and love me. I look up at him and he's smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I shake my head. "Just glad I have you back."

"Me too." he sits up and I do as well.

"I love you, Troy Bolton." I whisper as I close my eyes and rub my nose along his.

"I love you too, Brie." he mimics what I did to him and kisses my lips softly and slowly.

"Mmm." I bite my lip as we part.

"I've missed your lips." he whispers against my lips.

"What else did you miss?" I smirk.

"Hm, I missed your jaw," he grazes his teeth along it. "your neck," he kisses it. "everything."

"Show me how much you missed me." my teeth tug at his ear.

"Yes, ma'am." he grins and I lie on my back. He hovers over me and kisses my lips, his tongue asks for entrance and I grant it. Moving his hand beneath my shirt and caressing my belly softly. Desire rumbles deep inside me and I need his touch, everywhere. I run my fingers through his hair and his lips move down my jaw to my neck. Lifting my shirt over my head and tossing it, we sit nose to nose and continue kissing. I take off his black v-neck short and throw it along with mine.

"I'm going to make love to you." he smirks and kisses the side of my mouth.

"Good." I lie back down and he climbs back ontop of me.

After an hour we lie in each other's arms once again, naked and catching out breath. I caress his chest and close my eyes. I start drifting to sleep as I hear him whisper something, but can't get what it was. I soon fall into darkness and cuddle close to my Troy.

In the morning around ten o'clock I stir awake, Troy's still snoozing. I smile at him and kiss his bare chest softly. Wiggling out of his hold, careful not to wake him. I slide on my panties and his t-shirt, making my way out to the kitchen. Sharpay sits eating her cereal and still in her pajamas. She looks to me and smiles.

"I'm assuming you gave him quite the welcome home?" she smirks.

"Shut up." I flush and pour myself a cup of orange juice.

"So you're happy to have him back?"

"Of course." I sit across from her at the table.

"Hm." she takes a bite of her food.

"What?"

"Nothing." she shakes her head.

"Shar, just say what you need to." I roll my eyes.

"What about Jeremy?" she narrows her eyes at me.

"What about him?" I frown.

"Gabriella." she nearly shouts.

"I'll deal with it alright.." I mutter.

"You have to tell him.. both of them." she gets up and washes her bowl.

"I know." I sigh.


	20. Some Unexpected News

**Take Me Back To The Start..**

When I came back after having class that day, I walked in and saw Troy up and about. He was making himself a sandwich. A smile crept upon his innocent face as his eyes fixed on me. I smiled back instantly and put my bag on the couch, walking over to him. He pulled me into him and kissed me passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair and placed his hands on my hips. We pulled apart and he rubbed his nose up and down along mine. I bit down on my lip and backed away.

"How was class?" he asked as he picked up his plate and sat at the table.

"Class is class." I shrugged. "Have a good sleep?"

"Much better than sleeping on those hard rock mattresses at the prison." he shook his head in disgust.

"Hm, glad to hear that I guess." I stifle out a giggle.

"I missed sleeping next to you." he pulls me down onto his lap.

"I missed that too." I kiss his neck. "I missed everything."

"I love you baby." he whispers in my ear.

"I love you." I peck his lips.

"You smell so good." he smells my hair.

"Don't you have a sandwich to eat?" I laugh and look at him in amusement.

"That can wait." he smirks, standing up while holding me in his arms.

"Put me down." I swat his chest playfully.

"I will.." he walks into my bedroom and kicks the door shut with his foot.

"Troy, no." I shake my head.

"Yes." he tosses me onto the bed and climbs on top of me. "Please."

"Ugh, you're impossible." I groan.

"Some things never change." he winks and kisses me.

* * *

It was later that evening when Sharpay arrived back. Troy and I were sitting on the couch watching some TV. I had cooked some pasta for dinner and Troy had helped me out. With of course helping make a mess as well, making us have to clean shit up. He held me in his arms as I rested my head on his shoulder. I loved being in his arms again. Just like it was.

"There's left overs in the fridge Shar." I smile.

"Thanks." she nods and heads into her room.

"Being alone was good as it lasted." Troy kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, don't worry she's going away this weekend." I grin.

"Can't wait." he puts his hand on my cheek and starts kissing me deeply.

"Oh god, get a room." I see her roll her eyes as we pull apart.

"Why not you go to yours and we'll stay put?" Troy snaps.

"Funny Bolton." she fakes a smile and then frowns at him.

"Cut it out you two." I giggle.

"How about we do get a room babe?" he says against my neck as he presses his lips on it.

"Troy!" I push him away. "Stop being so.. so-"

"Horny." Sharpay finishes my sentence.

"Sorry, I've been in prison with nothing but sweaty, buff dudes the past four years." he shrugs. "So, I might be a little horny."

"Go to the room." I roll my eyes and get up.

"Meet me there?" he stands up and bites my ear softly.

"Just go." I laugh.

"Fine." he frowns and heads to the room closing the door.

"Good, alone at last." Sharpay crosses her arms and smiles.

"Yeah. Anything you wanna discuss?" I smile and walk to the fridge.

"When's Jeremy coming back?"

"Be quiet." I hiss. "In a day or two.. I haven't gotten around to tell him yet."

"You should.. and quick." her smile turns straight. "You don't want lover boy to find out some other way."

"He won't. I'll tell him.. soon." I sigh.

"You better Gabs. I'm only trying to look out for you here." she hugs me.

"I know." I hug back.

"I'm off to study." she walks to her bedroom. "Night." she closes her door.

"Finally." Troy smiles as I walk in and close the door behind me.

"I didn't come in here for you know what." I take off my shirt and then jeans.

"Sure, you just wanna be a tease." he snorts.

"Yup." I smile big as I slip into my pajama shorts and t-shirt.

"Whatever." he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"I love your arms." I smile and lay my head back against his chest.

"I love your everything baby." he kisses my temple.

"You love me?" I turn to face him.

"Yeah." he nods and places a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"No matter what?" I bite down on my lip.

"Of course." his eyes lock on mine.

"Troy.."

"Yeah?" he leans in.

"I need to say something.." I tremble as he nears closer.

"Okay." he nods and kisses my neck, jaw, corner of my lips.

"Stop." I feel like jello at his touch.

"Hm." he kisses me softly. Placing his hands on my cheeks and deepening the sweet kiss. I surrender and I'm all his, his hands travel down to the hem of my shirt. His fingertips slide underneath and caress my belly gently. I moan into his mouth and feel my insides come alive. He starts to lift up the shirt achingly slow. Biting down on my bottom lip and I gasp. His tongue enters my mouth and his hands stop at the clasp of my bra. He's about to undo it, but my self control comes flying back to me.

"No." I push him away and try to catch my breath.

"What's wrong?" he's breathless as well.

"I need to tell you something Troy." I fix my shirt and start to feel the anxiety hit me.

"What is it babe?" his eyes.. his expression.. all serious and covered with worry.

"I.. I don't know how to tell you this exactly." I fumble with my shirt and look everywhere, but at him.

"Tell me Gabriella.. just tell me." he nears me and reaches out for my hands.

"I'm scared." my voice cracks as I feel the heartbreaking thought of him walking out on me.

"Don't be." he takes my hands in his. "I love you."

"I know." I finally look into his blue eyes. They're so soft and kind. I could get lost for days.

"Then tell me." he kisses my forehead.

"Here it goes.." I take a deep breath. "Four years ago.. about five months after you left me.."

"Yeah?" I can sense the fear in his voice.

"I found out something." I smile at the thought. "Something very special."

"What?" he lets go of my hands.

"I found out I was.. pregnant." I'm too scared of his reaction. My eyes concentrate on my fumbling fingers.

"Pre-pregnant?" he stutters to get out.

"Yes." I nod. "It was a shock to me too as you can imagine."

He stood there.. looking as if he'd just seen a ghost or heard someone had just died. Not saying a word for what seemed like forever, I spoke up.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." I stepped closer to him. "I was just scared and didn't know what to do."

"Did you have it?" he finally speaks!

"Um," I search his eyes for any kind of emotion... blank. "yes."

"Where is it?" he looks around the room.

"Not here.. obviously." I laugh a little, I have no idea why. "At my parents."

"It's mine."

"Of course." I snap. "Who's else?"

"I don't know who you could of been fucking other than me."

"What the fuck Troy!" I feel like I've just been slapped across the face. How dare he accuse me of being a whore.

"You're getting mad now?! I'm the one who just found out I have a fucking kid Gabriella!" his eyes flare with anger.

"Well you just called me a whore, I have a right to be a bit pissed." I scoff.

"I'm sorry.." he whispers. "I just.."

"I know." I try to calm down. "I felt the same way when I found out and you weren't there."

"You could have told me when we talked over the phone or written something." he paces back and forth.

"We didn't exactly talk very much." I frown. "And write something like that in a letter?"

"At least I would have known." he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry okay." I sit on the edge of the bed. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Will I get to see it?" he stops in front of me.

"Our child is not an it Troy." I roll my eyes. "He's a boy."

"A boy?"

"Yes, his name's Jeremy. Jeremy David Bolton." I smile at his name.

"Trevor huh?" he smiles a bit. "Nice name."

"I thought so too." I nod.

"So, he's four?" he sits down next to me.

"Going on." I look at him. "You okay?"

"Uh, just a lot to take in." he moves his hand away when I try to hold it.

"Do you wanna meet him?" I find the answer to those words nerve racking.

"Maybe." he shrugs and stands back up. "I don't know."

"I get that it's a lot to take in." I stand with him. "But we have each other to get through this."

"Yeah.." he nods. "Think I just need to.. take a walk."

"A walk?" I feel my heart break a little. "You'll come back right?"

"I just have to clear my head." he kisses my cheek and walks out of the room.

"Troy!" I run after him and he's already out the door.


	21. I Believe In You

**Missing Him Was Dark Grey, All Alone..**

Early the next morning I woke to find Troy had still not come back. I sat up and ran my fingers through my tangles. It was a scary thought to think he'd run for it. That I'd never see him again after last night. I couldn't take losing him again. My life without him was hell.. dark... I can't do it again. But if I have to then I have to. I still need to be strong for Jeremy. He's the only permanent thing in my life now. He is my life. I would do anything for him, absolutely anything. I finally manage to get out of bed and prepare for the day. Showering, brushing teeth, getting dressed and applying some make up.

"Morning sleepy head." Shapay greeted me as I walked out.

"Morning." I smiled softly.

"It's ten o'clock, usually you're up by at least eight." she moves closer to me.

"Yeah.. last night was.. difficult." I shrug.

"I'm sorry." she rubs my shoulder with sympathetic eyes. "He'll come back."

"What makes you so sure?" I plop down on the chair next to the dining table.

"He'd be dumb not to." she smiles.

"Maybe.. maybe not." I sigh. "I screwed up didn't I?"

"No, this is neither of your fault." she shook her head and took a seat across from me.

"Why do I feel guilty then?"

"That's just how you are Gabs." she leaned over and hugged me tight. "You'll be alright."

"Thanks." I rubbed her back and pulled away.

"Is our little man coming home today?"

"Yeah he is." I can't help, but smile at the thought of him.

"Good, I miss the squirt." she giggles.

"So do I, trust me." I stand and head to the counter where my purse is.

"Going now?" she questioned.

"Yup." I nod. "Wanna come?"

"Er, I can't.. shift at Annie's starts in an hour." she frown.

"See you when you get home then." I smile and head out.

* * *

I arrive in my parents drive way.. they still live in the same house. Getting out of the car and walking up to the front door, grabbing my keys out of my purse. I unlock the door and head inside shutting it behind me. The house smells of cinnamon. Oh, how I love the smell. From my mother's baking. I hear the TV in the living room roaring with a football game. Of course, dad's favorite. I smile and walk down the hall into the kitchen. I find my mother taking out her pan out of the oven.

"Hey mama." I walk over to her.

"Oh, Gabby!" she smiles brightly as she takes off her oven mitts.

"Back at your baking huh?" I smile.

"Yes, wanna stay for a bite?" she pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek.

"No, I have some things to do back at the apartment." I put down my purse on the counter.

"Things with.." she pauses and looks at me with a slight frown.

"Yes, ma.. things with Troy." I sigh. "It won't hurt you to say his name ya know."

"Sorry hunny." she shrugs.

"Where's my little guy?" I look around.

"Out back playing in the tree house." she looks out the window and smiles softly.

"I'm gonna go get him." I head out back and see him in the tree house playing with his toys.

"Mommy!" he shouts with joy as he spots me. climbing down the steps of the tree, running over to me. I bend down and embrace him in my arms, picking him up. I kiss his head and he hugs me tight. Pulling back, holding onto my neck he smiles and looks at me. He is the spitting image of his father, the only thing he possesses of mine is my hair color. The rest is all Troy.

"I missed you baby." I smile at him.

"Me twoo." he kisses my nose.

"Have fun with grandma and grandpa?" I walk with him inside.

"Uh huh, but I missed you and auntie Sharpay!"

"Aw, we both missed you so much!" I giggle. "Go get your backpack now."

I set him to his feet and he runs off upstairs. "He's such a good kid." my mother smiles.

"Yeah, I know." I nod in agreement.

"I'm weady mommy!" he comes running downstairs and to me.

"Alright say bye to grandma and grandpa." I grab his hand in mine.

"Bye wuv you gwandma and gwandpa!" he waves to both of them and blows kisses.

"Let's go baby." I smile and tell my parents bye and we leave to the car.

I put him in the back and buckle him into his carseat. I go up front and start the engine and drive off. First we go get some ice cream then head off home. We stop by the front office and pay the rent then drive home. Once we park I get him out and he runs off to the door. I laugh as I shut and lock the doors. Running toward him and unlocking the apartment door. He runs inside and throws his backpack on the couch.

"Mommy!" he runs back out from our room. "Where my stuff?!"

"Oh, sorry hunny we put it in aunt Sharpay's room." I curse myself mentally. _Fuck I forgot to put his things back. _

"We'll get them moved back when she comes home okay?" I lean down and kiss his forehead.

"Otay." he nods and runs to his toxbox which is also in Sharpay's room.

* * *

It was almost eight in the evening.. still no word or sign of Troy. Sharpay and I had moved Jeremy's stuff back into my bedroom. She went out with her work friends for a drink. While Jeremy and I stayed home. Soon I put Jeremy to bed by 8:30, once I laid him down I started studying for my class. When I heard a knock at the door assuming it was Sharpay who forgot her key... again. I closed my book and walked to the door, opening it to find Mr. Troy Bolton himself standing in front of me.

"Troy?" I wrapped my arms around myself as I felt the cool breeze from outside.

"Hey.. can I come in?" he shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Of course." I nodded and stepped aside, letting him walk in.

"I need to tell you something." he let out a big sigh.

"Okay?" I shut the door and faced him. "What..?"

"First off I'm sorry for walking off." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I understand it though.. you were overwhelmed." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I was." a ghost of a smile showed on his face. "But still I shouldn't of went."

"Anyways, anything else you need to say?" I moved a strain of my hair behind my ear.

"Um, about this whole having a kid thing.." he looked at his feet and back at me. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Hey I didn't know if I could do it either at first." I smile softly. "But I managed as will you.. besides you got me."

"I know, but even having you by my side I'm still not sure." he took a seat on the couch.

"Troy let me tell you something." I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his knee.

"What?" he looked from my hand to my eyes. They looked lost and confused.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I pretty much had a mental breakdown. I didn't know what to do anymore." I took my hand off him and clasped my hands together. " There was a time during the pregnancy that I thought about adoption. I was looking through families and everything. It was so hard.."

"Gab-"

"No, let me finish." I took my lips into my mouth, then out and let out a breath. "But then I thought.. he's apart of me and you. He's ours. I had already lost you, I couldn't take losing someone else. When I had him I swear I was the happiest person on Earth." I smiled at the memory. "Yes, it's hard as hell to be a young parent. To be one in general. But it's when you look into their eyes or see their smile. That's when you know, you can get through it. Because you love them."

"What if I make a bad parent?" he leaned his head back on the couch. "I mean look at my past."

"You'll be a great dad Troy." I take his hand in mine.

"I just don't want to disappoint you." his eyes found mine once more.

"You could never disappoint me." I put my other hand on his cheek and made him face me.

"I love you Gabriella." he breathed on my lips, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Troy." I leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "So much."

"So where is he?" he asked once we pulled apart.

"In my room." I smiled. "Wanna go see him?"

"Not if he's asleep." he shook his head.

"C'mon, we won't wake him. Just see him." I stood up and pulled at him.

"Alright." he got up and squeezed my hand. We walked into my room to see a snoozing Jeremy. He looked so sweet and innocent.

"That's him. Our Jeremy." I smile up at Troy.

"Wow.." he stares at him. "He's cute."

"I think he gets his looks from you besides the hair." I lean in closer to him.

"I guess so." he shrugged.

"You're ready." I kissed his cheek.

"I hope so." he looked down at me with fear filled eyes.

"You are.. I believe in you." I take his face in my hands and bring his lips to mine. His arm hooks around my waist pulling me as close to his body as possible.

* * *

To clear up something from the last chapter.. Gabriella had found out she was pregnant five months later. In some rare cases a woman can still have her period while pregnant. That's how Gabriella didn't know until she got a check up, ect ect. lol.. anyways hope you like it.

REVIEW! FOR NEXT CHAPTER.

xo troyellalover96 xo


	22. A Day At The Park

**You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine...**

The sun shined through the blinds and my eyes fluttered open. I stared at Jeremy peacefully still asleep in his bed. Smiling to myself as I sat myself up on the bed. The memory of last night came to mind.. it was nice. Troy and I were wrapped in each other's arms and just laid in my bed as we looked at Jeremy. Troy would kiss my temple, forehead, and cheek from time to time. That was one of the most intimate times we've ever had that had not included sex. Hearing Jeremy groan in his sleep I giggled to myself. Getting up and out of bed, I quietly walked out into the living room where Troy was still sleeping. He had slept on the couch just in case of Jeremy waking up and finding a stranger in my bed and be freaked out. I made my way to Troy and bent down to his level, looking at his sweet and innocent face. Running my fingers gently through his hair and pecking his lips softly.

"Hm.." his voice was groggy.

"Morning sleepy head." I giggled.

"Gabriella?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes." I smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Come here." he smirked and pulled me on top of him so I was now straddling him.

"Have a good sleep?" I lean down and place a soft kiss on his neck.

"Yeah... missed you though." he sat up so that we're now face to face.

"Missed you too." I rubbed my nose against his.

"Jeremy still asleep?" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, sound asleep." I nodded.

"So I've got you all to myself right now?" he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Yes, for a minute." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why?"

"Nothing." he shakes his head and kisses my lips briefly.

"I love you." I kissed him back.

"I love you more." he pushed my hair behind my ear.

"So.. I was thinking.." I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"What?" he looked at our hands.

"How about you, Jeremy, and I spend the day together?" I asked hopeful.

"Doing what?" his eyebrow arched.

"Er, well you two can get to know each other. We can all go to the park?" I smiled.

"I guess that be cool." he shrugged.

"Really?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah really." he chuckled.

"This is great!" I kissed him with so much force, he fell back onto the couch and I went down with him.

"Wow." he laughed. "Someone's very excited." he winked.

"You've got no idea." I kissed him once more. "I've waited for this day for a while now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

* * *

"Mommy?" I looked to my little blue eyed boy come out of the bedroom wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi baby." I smiled at him. "Hungry?"

"Yes." he nodded and walked over to me.

"Sleep good?" I kneeled down to his height.

"Yup." he popped his p. "I want ceweal."

"Okay hunny, go sit down and I'll get you some." I kissed his forehead and walked to the cabinet.

"Gabs I'm back." I heard Troy call as the door shut.

"In the kitchen!" I called back.

"Who are you?" I turned around with the bowl of cereal in my hands as Jeremy asked Troy.

"Uh," Troy looked to me.

"Jeremy this is Troy, he's a friend of mommy's." I placed his cereal in front of him.

"Hi Twoy." he smiled shyly and took a bite of his cereal.

"Hey buddy." Troy smiled back.

"Now that you two are introduced." I straightened my shirt out. "What do you say we go to the park Jer?"

"Yay!" he clapped. "Pawk!" he bounced on his seat.

"Calm down." I laughed. "Eat your breakfast first."

"Hmph, fine." he frowned and continued to eat.

After he finished I got him dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with his sneakers. Troy, Jeremy and me all walked down to the nearest park from the apartment. I was excited to say the least. I had just introduced Troy to our son, Jeremy to his dad. Jeremy seemed to be okay with him. Thank God. Jeremy was holding both Troy's and my hand as he walked in the middle of us. I smiled down at him and back at Troy. I've been waiting for this.. to be a family.

"I wanna go swing!" Jeremy whined.

"Okay baby, let's go." I grinned and walked with him to the swings as Troy found a bench to sit on.

"Put me in mommy!" he reached his arms out to me. I picked him up and placed him in the swing. "Push!"

"Have patience." I shook my head and started pushing him, not too high.

"Yay!" he giggled. "Twoy come on!" he shouted.

"Yeah come on Troy!" I smirked.

"Fine, I'm coming." he laughed and walked to us. "What do you guys want?"

"Push me!" Jeremy begged.

"I don't know, your mommy's doing a good job." he shrugged.

"Pweaseee?!"

"Troy you can't hurt him. Do it." I nudged his arm.

"Alright." he ran his fingers through his hair and pushed him cautiously.

"Oh my god Troy, you can push him a bit harder than that." I laughed.

"I don't know what's too hard or too high?" his smile went straight.

"It's okay, you'll get the hang of it." I kissed his cheek.

"I wanna slide!" Jeremy wiggled in his seat.

"Okay, okay." I walked in front of him and pulled him out, setting him to his feet.

"We'll be right there," I pointed to the bench. "Be careful okay?"

"Mhm!" he nodded and ran off to the playground.

"You okay?" I took Troy's hand in mine as we walked to the bench.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Y'know if you get too worried about pushing him on a swing I think you'll probably die when he gets a scrap or something." I joked.

"It's not funny." he frowned as we took a seat. "I feel.. I don't know."

"You're not used to having a kid, I get it." I smiled.

"It's weird.." he shrugged. "It's like I don't want him to get hurt or me to do something wrong."

"You'll get the hang of it... that's just being a parent. You worry all the time about everything." I explained.

"It sucks." I saw his mouth curve into a small smile.

"Yeah it does. But you eventually not worry so much though." I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me.

"So he's fine over there by himself?" he kissed my temple.

"Yeah, we just gotta watch him." I looked at him and caressed his cheek.

"I think I can do that." he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I think so too." I licked my lips savoring his taste.

* * *

I just wanted to make a sweet non-dramatic chapter. I know it's short and I'm sorry. lol btw I'm thinking of only going up to 30 chapters? What do you think?

enjoy (: REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER.

xo troyellalover96 xo


	23. History Repeats Itself

**This is how you remind me of what I really am..**

It's been a trying week to say the least. Troy's been falling back into his old habits, such as running off with no good explanation and keeping secrets from me. Just when I thought things would start to look up. Nothing's ever that simple with Troy Bolton though, never is never will be. He's gone at nights until lord knows when. Once I wake up I find him passed out on the couch and doesn't wake up until noon. I've tried to keep my frustrations to myself for Jeremy's sake. God knows he doesn't need none of this drama. But there's only so much a person can take until they snap.

"Morning.. or should I say afternoon." I greet him bitterly.

"Yeah, afternoon." he scratches the back of his head and heads to the fridge.

"What time did you get home last night?" I bite my tongue to keep myself calm.

"I don't know... around three?" he grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and drank from it.

"Mind getting a glass." I snapped.

"What's your problem?" he closed it shut and put it back.

"Nothing." I walk over to Jeremy who was playing with his trucks by the coffee table.

"Doesn't seem like nothing Brie."

"We'll discuss it later." I force a smile as I pick up Jeremy. "Ready for a bath?"

"No!" Jeremy shakes his head.

"Why not?" I kiss his cheek.

"I wanna pway!" he pouts.

"Aw, we'll bring some trucks in the bath." I smile and picks up two trucks. "Ready?"

"Errr, owkay." he sighs.

"Cutie." I giggle and walk to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

"We'll be back later." Sharpay smiled as she took Jeremy's hand in hers.

"See you later, bye baby." I waved at Jeremy.

"Bye guys." Troy muttered as they left out the door.

"Alone at last." I fold my arms and bite my lip.

"Yeah, now I'm guessing time for that discussion?" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm the one who should be doing the eye rolling here."

"Sorry." he ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"About your behavior lately." I take a seat on the couch and look up at him.

"My behavior?" he laughs. "What about it?"

"You know exactly what about it Troy." I throw my hands in the air.

"No I don't." he smirked and took a seat next to me.

"This isn't funny. Where the hell have you been going late at night?" I turn my body to face him.

"Places." he shrugs.

"Troy." I snap.

"What?" he frowns.

"Don't do this." I tuck a strain of my hair behind my ear.

"Do what?" he looks down at his fumbling fingers.

"This." I stand up. "Keeping secrets. What did you kill another family member or some shit?!" I blurted out.

"What the fuck Gabriella!" his head shot up and his eyes read disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that." I sigh. "But Troy what the fuck is going on with you now?"

"Nothing." he took place on his feet and shook his head.

"Everything was going so good at least I thought. Then this shit started happening!"

"Sorry I ruined your little fantasy Gabs." he walked over to grab his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Out of here." he pulled on his jacket.

"Troy, please." I begged. "Just talk to me. If you're back into whatever you were back then, then just tell me."

"Why?" his eyes blazed.

"So I can help you." I reached for his face, but he backed away.

"I don't need your help." he walked passed me, brushing against my shoulder and heading for the door.

"Stop! You can't keep running from your problems." I run after him.

"I'm trying to get rid of my problems. Don't become one of them Gabriella."

"What?" my eyes met with his.

"I'll be back." he sighed and left out the door.

* * *

Sharpay and Jeremy came walking in the door. They held balloons and cotton candy, I wiped my tears away.

"Hey." I smiled softly as Jeremy ran up to me.

"Hi mommy!" he smiled.

"How was the zoo?" I picked him up.

"Good!" he giggled.

"Good." I kissed his temple. "Have fun Shar?"

"Oh, yeah." she laughed. "Where's Troy?"

"Out." my smile fell and I put Jeremy down. "Go play Jer."

"Kay!" he ran off into our room.

"What happened now?" she took off her jacket as she walked over to me.

"Just some old drama I thought we were done with." I sat back in my chair and sighed.

"What he kill someone else?" she joked.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but are you guys alright?" she took a seat across from me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I thought everything was going to be fine and now..."

"Maybe you guys need time apart?" she suggested.

"We've had four years."

"Maybe... time to see other people?"

"What?" I looked at her. "No." I shook my head.

"Well.. it's all up to you. Do whatever you think is right." she leaned over and rubbed my arm. "Just remember it's what's best for Jer too."

"I know." I nodded.

That night when everyone was asleep I was still awake, hoping Troy would come back. Flipping through TV channels finding nothing interesting. I shut the Tv off and sighed, wrapping my arms around myself. Looking around the apartment and to the clock hanging in the living room. It read 1:15 AM. When the door swung open and I immediately hopped to my feet. I was about to speak, but once Troy came into the light I seen his face all bruised and bloody.

"Troy!" I gasped and ran over to him. "What happened?"

"Maybe I do need help.." his breathing was ragged and my eyes led to where his head was holding his side. Blood seeped through his fingers, the red covered his shirt and his hand. I covered my mouth with my hand at the wound. He collapsed to the floor and rushed to down with him. He had been stabbed and the wound looked deep.


	24. Come Back To Me

**Come Back To Me..**

Standing in the waiting room while he was back in that room fighting for his life. The doctor's said he was on the verge of losing his life when he arrived at my door. He had been beaten badly and stabbed deeply. My heart and mind was at a fragile state now. I just wanted to be there with him, by his side. Holding onto his hand and saying everything will be alright. Even if I hardly believed those words myself. Sliding down the wall with my back against it, sitting on the floor pulling my knees to my chest. I was a mess and I hurt. The moment he collapsed I shut down in shock. Sharpay had woken up and saw what was going on, rushing to the phone and calling for help. Then she rushed to me and shook me and screamed at me until I responded. Seeing Troy lying there... helpless... that was new for me.

The next morning my mother had stopped by and then Sharpay came shortly after. I sat in a chair still waiting for some sort of news. Was he alright? What the hell was going on with my boyfriend? Sharpay comforted me during the hard time. But I didn't need her or anyone else, but Troy. The doctor came out and I quickly stood and rushed to her.

"Ms. Montez.." she smiled softly as she greeted me.

"Yes? Is he alright? What's going on?" I begged for answers as Sharpay stood by my side.

"Mr. Bolton is out of surgery and is in ICU right now." she explained. "He's stable."

"Can I see him?" I bit on my bottom lip anxiously.

"Of course." she nodded. "But to let you know, he isn't awake."

"As in sleeping or..?"

"A coma, yes." she frowned in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." I nodded. Making my way to the ICU unit and to his room, there he was. Unconscious, helpless. His face was cleaned now, there was little cuts and bruises though. Monitors were hooked up to him, I wasn't sure I could handle it. I closed my eyes and held back the tears. I wanted nothing more than him to look at me with those piercing blue eyes of his. Walking to his side and brushing my fingertips along his hand. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed I looked to his face and touch his cheek then ran my fingers softly through his hair.

"Oh, baby what happened." I whispered. "What have you been getting into?"

He laid there silent and still. _Open your eyes Troy, please. _I needed him to tell me everything is fine and hold me tight. To tell me he loves me and will never let go. Hearing a noise come from his mouth I looked intensely at him waiting. But nothing. I sighed and took his hand in mine. I kissed the back of it gently.

"You're my everything." placing another kiss on his palm. "I just got you back."

* * *

The next three days had passed by quickly and still nothing changed. He was still knocked out and I didn't know what to do. I had went home to Jeremy last night and slept with him. Praying and hoping for Troy to come back to life. I was once again sitting in his hospital room, waiting for a sign.. anything. There were a few moments where he would twitch or squeeze my hand. That gave me hope that he wouldn't be a vegetable forever.

"Hey." Sharpay came in with two cups of Starbucks coffee.

"Hi." I smiled. "Thanks." I said as she gave me a cup.

"No problem." she shrugged and I climbed to my feet.

"Still no change." I spoke softly before taking a sip.

"Don't worry Gabs. He'll come to soon." she rubbed my shoulder.

"I know." I nodded and looked at him.

"Jeremy misses you." she frowned. "He's wondering what's going on."

"I bet he is. I told that Troy needed me and I'll be back with him real soon."

"He's at your parents right now." she informed me.

"Good." I smiled. "Don't you have class?"

"Yeah, in an hour." she nodded. "Better get on my way."

"Alright, see you later." I hugged her.

"See you." she waved and was out.

"Afternoon Ms. Montez." One of Troy's nurses came in. I loved her.

"Morning Alma." I greeted gladly.

She began checking on Troy and writing things down on his chart. I sat back down and just watched her intently. She was finished and put his chart at the end of his bed where the doctor could check it later.

"All done here." she smiled. "Have a good one today."

"You too." I smiled back and she walked out.

Grabbing a hold of Troy's hand and kissing it softly. Looking at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Wake up, baby." I held his hand close against my chest. "Please."

I closed my eyes and laid my forehead down against his hand and sighed. Feeling movement and hearing grumbling coming my head shot up. His eyelids were trying to find their way to open. I held my breath and seconds later his eyes opened slowly. I smiled and tears blurred my vision. His eyes found mine and he groaned in pain.

"Troy!" I stood up and kissed his lips quickly and hugged him.

"Ow!" she groaned and shifted.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." I backed away and ran to the door. "Nurse hurry!"

"Oh Troy!" I rushed back to his side.

* * *

This chapter sucked badly. Sorry it took long, I'll try to make the next one better and put it out soon! Enjoy!

REVIEW PLEASE FOR NEXT ONE! (:


	25. I Love You To The Moon And Back

**We Fell In Love In A Hopeless Place..**

He was awake and I was grateful. I thanked God. If I had ever lost him, I'd be lost he was everything. I needed him like I needed air in my lungs, he was my gift and blessing. I'd do anything for this man, absolutely anything. I would love him until my last breath. It's been a week since he's woke up and been recovering. I stayed by his side every night and day. Jeremy would stop by with Sharpay occasionally, Troy loved that even though he wouldn't admit it. He loved his son dearly I could see it in his eyes. Even if he'd missed four years of his life, he was here now and that all that mattered. We were a family... a dysfunctional one, but a family all the same.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I smiled as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." he smiled back.

"Sleep good?" I walked from my place at the little table in the corner to his side.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I wish I could leave this place already."

"Soon." I promised with a kiss on his forehead.

"I wanna spend all my time with you, not cooped up here." he sat up and pulled me close.

"I want that too." I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"I want you." he breathed unsteadily.

"You have me." I bit my bottom lip.

"You know what I mean." he looked up at me with lust and passion filled eyes.

"I know." I nodded, feeling my blood spike.

"I love you, Brie." he placed a kiss on the palm of my hand.

"I love you too, Troy." I leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"Afternoon Troy, Gabriella." we both turned to see Lacey. A sweet shoulder length blond hair, slim, a bit taller than me with most beautiful hazel eyes. I adored her dearly and I think Troy was fond of her as well. Which gave me a hint of jealousy to be honest, but I knew better than to think he'd do anything.

"Afternoon Lacey." I greeted back.

"How you feeling today Troy?" she walked over to him with a smile.

"Pretty good." he smiled.

"Great to hear." she looked over his chart.

"When you think I can get out?"

"Today or tomorrow I would think. Have to wait for the doctors say though."

"Awesome." he looked at me with a smirk.

"He'll be in shortly." she smiled kind heartedly. "See you guys later."

"Bye." I waved as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"God I hope I'm out today." he laid back crashing his head onto the pillow.

"So do I... I want you home."

"Home sounds heavenly." he took my hand and interlaced out fingers.

"We can finally tell Jeremy about you.. us." I sat at the side of him.

"Think he'll like me being his dad?"

"He loves you Troy." I smiled brightly.

"I love him." he looked at our hands.

"I know." I leaned in and gave him a brief kiss.

"That's it?" he teased.

"Until later." I grinned.

* * *

**One Year Later..**

We were all gathered in the living room. Troy with Jeremy over by the tree and Sharpay with me sitting on the couch searching for decorations. When Troy got out of the hospital we soon told Jeremy the news and he was thrilled to have Troy for his dad. I helped Troy with his problems and so did the police, a few months after everything was cleared. Troy decided to ask me to marry him and of course I said yes, we moved into our own two bedroom apartment. My parents helped us out with money until we both found decent jobs. Everything was imperfect, but in our case that was perfect enough. It was December, close to Christmas and we were preparing our apartment for it. Troy and Jeremy were decorating the tree while laughing and smiling. Everything seemed well with us, for the moment at least. That was fine for this moment is all we have right now.

"Is it pwetty mommy?" Jeremy ran into my arms.

"Very pretty baby." I lifted him into my lap.

"It looks great." Sharpay smiled.

"We do good." Troy smirked and walked over to me and Jeremy. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Eww." Jeremy giggled.

"I hear that Jer." Sharpay laughed and took him in her lap.

"Shut up you two." I laughed along.

"Jealous, that's all." Troy pulled me up, sat down and sat me in his lap.

"Nah, I got my man Jer for me." she hugged him tightly.

"Auntie Sharpway!" he kissed her cheek.

We all laughed and finished putting up our decorations. Then went out in the snow and had fun with each other as a family. I couldn't ask for anything more than them three. They were my all, my imperfect family with many issues but they were mine. I loved them all desperately. Nothing and no one could ever change that.

* * *

That's it! I would make the story longer, but I'm losing inspiration. I'm sorry for those of you who loved this story, but all good things come to an end sadly. Anyways I am most likely going to start up a new story called "Saving Gabriella" or something. Look out for it alright? Thank you all for reading "In Love With A Criminal" (:

REVIEW! & enjoy.

If I can't say it.. Merry Christmas and hope you have a good one.

xo troyellalover96 xo


End file.
